Serveur!
by mambanoir
Summary: Harry est serveur dans une boîte de nuit sans savoir qui sont les patrons! HP/DM, D/RW, BZ/RW.
1. Chapter 1

**Les personnages ne sont pas à moi !**

**&&&&.**

**Cette histoire n'a aucun rapport avec les livres ou les films c'est une pure invention.**

**Les couples sont : Ron/ Drew, Ron/Blaise, Harry/Draco, c'est une fic homosexuelle avec des scènes assez explicites vers la fin, donc homophobes ne lisez pas ou ne venez pas vous plaindre !**

**Pour ceux qui liront, j'espère qu'elle vous plairas.**

**&&&&.**

**Une de mes fics les plus anciennes repostée, après avoir été supprimée, à la demande de Québécoise, auteur elle-même de fics, et personne pleine de ressources et de vie que j'apprécie beaucoup.**

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 1.**

**&&&&.**

« Alors ce boulot te plait toujours autant ? Demanda Ronald Weasley à son ami, Harry Potter.

Ce dernier, qui se tenait derrière le comptoir, lui servit un verre.

« Oui toujours! répondit-il en souriant.

Cela faisait un mois qu'il travaillait dans cette boîte de nuit du nom de 'l'Oasis', comme serveur et le travail lui convenait parfaitement.

Il aimait l'ambiance, les rencontres et les horaires de nuit ne le dérangeaient pas du tout.

Aujourd'hui était un jeudi soir et c'était plutôt calme, les deux amis purent ainsi prendre leur temps pour discuter.

« Où est Hermione ? s'enquit Harry.

« Pffff ! Souffla Ron en fourrageant d'une main dans ses cheveux roux…..Boulot, boulot, comme d'habitude...arriver au sommet et devenu une obsession pour elle et elle n'arrête pas de me reprocher mon manque d'ambition…..J'en ai plus qu'assez, tu ne peux pas savoir comme j'aimerais changer de vie moi aussi...ils ne chercheraient pas un autre serveur dans ta boîte ?

« Il suffit de demander au chef du personnel! répondit le brun…..Mais je crois qu'Hermione n'apprécierait pas que tu quittes le ministère pour venir travailler comme serveur non ?

« J'en ai marre du ministère…et d'Hermione aussi d'ailleurs! répliqua Ron, l'air assombrit.

Il se tu un instant et reprit en changeant de sujet:

« Tu n'as toujours pas vu ton patron ?

« Non, juste le chef du personnel, pourquoi tu sais qui c'est ?

« Oui et en fait ils sont deux! répondit le rouquin.

« Ah bon ! Dit Harry pas très intéressé, il se moquait un peu de qui pouvait être les patrons.

« Et toi aussi tu les connais…..Très bien même.

Le brun le regarda plus attentif.

« Dis-moi leurs noms.

« Malfoy et Zabini ! Annonça Ron avec un grand sourire.

« Non, c'est pas vrai!...Tu veux parler de Draco Malfoy et Blaise Zabini…..De Poudlard ?

« T'en connaît d'autres ?

« Je comprend mieux pourquoi tout le personnel à l'air sous le charme dés qu'ils parlent des patrons! dit pensivement Harry dont les yeux se perdirent dans le vague.

« Draco ! Pensa t-il et l'image du blond lui revint à l'esprit une fois de plus, il songeait si souvent à lui.

Depuis Poudlard il il lui était arrivé de le croiser à quelques reprises, toujours de loin, mais il n'avait jamais osé l'approcher.

« Houhou ! le héla le rouquin en passant une main devant les yeux verts de son ami perdu dans ses pensées...tu es aussi sous le charme Malfoy ?

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! rétorqua Harry en haussant les épaules.

« Pourquoi pas ? Moi j'avoue que j'ai toujours eu un faible pour Zabini! Avoua franchement Ron en posant les coudes sur le comptoir, le menton dans une main.

Le brun le regarda, interrogateur, se demandant si il plaisantait.

« T'es sérieux là ?

« Tout à fait, si il était venu me voir je ne serais certainement pas avec Hermione! dit tranquillement le rouquin….d'ailleurs je crois qu'elle en a marre aussi, je la trompe avec des hommes qui ressemblent à Zabini de préférence et je crois qu'elle en fait autant de son côté….. elle est moi c'était une erreur et nous en avons conscience tous les deux...c'était une histoire de gosse rien de plus, nous n'aurions pas dû tenter de la continuer après.

« Dans ce cas pourquoi tu n'as pas essayé d'aller lui parler, toi ?

« Nos relations n'étaient pas du genre à facilité la discussion tu le sais bien! répondit Ron, songeur….Manque de courage aussi sans doute, j'avais trop peur d'être rejeté et qu'il se moque de moi... mais de toute façon à cette époque ce n'était pas le moment…

« Poudlard…Gryffondor…..Serpentard…La guerre! le coupa Harry.

« Oui, et puis ensuite on est partit chacun de notre côté, c'était trop tard! Dit le rouquin qui vit son ami se mettre à regarder fixement derrière lui.

Il tourna la tête et croisa les yeux sombres de Zabini accompagné du blond Malfoy.

« Weasley…..Potter ! Les salua Blaise.

« Voilà donc notre nouvel employé ! Dit Draco l'air amusé en fixant le brun….Quel effet cela te fait-il de travailler pour moi ?

Harry mit un temps avant de répondre, il fixait les yeux gris toujours aussi beaux et qui pour l'instant semblaient attendre une réponse.

« Je l'ignorais jusqu'à ce soir! dit-il en se reprenant…..Mais si ça te pose un problème, je peux m'en aller.

« Ah mais non...ça ne me pose aucun problème, je suis absolument ravit que tu sois là! répondit le blond dont le sourire s'agrandit devant les yeux verts, un peu étonnés de sa réponse.

Ron de son côté observait Blaise en se disant qu'il était encore plus séduisant qu'avant.

Ce dernier se sentant observer se tourna vers lui.

« Et toi Weasley, tu cherches aussi une place ?

« Pourquoi t'en as une pour moi ? Rétorqua le rouquin en pensant qu'il plaisantait.

« Oui, on a besoin d'un serveur de plus…Si ça t'intéresse la place est pour toi.

Ron le fixa en réfléchissant, il avait envie d'accepter, il en avait marre de sa vie actuelle et puis surtout travailler ici cela voulait dire le voir lui…Qui sait…. ce qui n'avait pas été possible avant le serait peut être maintenant.

**&&&&.**

**A tout de suite!**


	2. Chapter 2

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 2.**

**&&&&.**

Ron se décida.

« Je commence quand ?

« Samedi soir, ça te va ? Répondit Blaise dont les yeux pétillèrent et qui lui tendit la main comme pour signer un accord.

Le rouquin la prit et opina, ils restèrent ainsi un instant, en se fixant, puis le Serpentard le lâcha et fit un signe de tête à Draco.

Ils s'éloignèrent sous le regard des deux Gryffondor qui les suivirent autant qu'ils purent.

**&&&&.**

« Depuis quand on a besoin d'un serveur en plus ? Demanda le blond avec un sourire en coin légèrement moqueur.

Blaise le regarda et sourit lui aussi.

« Depuis cinq minutes environ.

**&&&&.**

Les Serpentard disparut Harry tourna les yeux vers son ami, il l'observa un moment et dit :

« Tu laisses vraiment tombé ton boulot au ministère ? Mione ne va pas aimer ça du tout.

« Je sais ! Soupira Ron….Mais je m'en fout.

Bon ! Rajouta t-il en se levant de son tabouret...je vais rentrer, à samedi !

Il lui fit un geste de la main et s'éloigna lentement.

**&&&&.**

A la fin de son service Harry rentra chez lui et se coucha en baillant, il était crevé.

Des coups répétitifs contre la porte le réveillèrent le lendemain de bonne heure et il se leva pour aller ouvrir en traînant les pieds tout en bâillant et en râlant.

La vue de Ron et de deux valises le calma.

Il se gratta le crâne et soupira.

« J'ai l'impression qu'Hermione a vraiment très très mal réagit, non ?

« Ça tu peux le dire, on s'est disputé et elle m'a jeté dehors…..Tu peux m'héberger ? Demanda le rouquin un peu gêné.

« Pas de problème! répondit le brun en le faisant entrer... il y a une chambre de libre…Installes toi.

« Merci….tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis soulagé que tout soit fini, j'en pouvais plus et je crois que cette dispute a été l'occasion idéale pour mettre fin à cette histoire dont elle et moi ne voulions plus... c'est un nouveau départ pour moi et en plus on va travailler ensemble…Je vais adoré ma nouvelle vie! s'exclama Ron avec un grand sourire.

« Je l'espère! répondit Harry mit de bonne humeur par l'entrain de son ami…..Je vais faire du café, t'en veux ?

« Avec plaisir….. je vais poser mes valises dans la chambre.

Le brun allait se diriger vers la cuisine quand de nouveaux coups retentirent.

« Ils se sont tous passé le mot ou quoi ? Marmonna t-il en ouvrant.

La présence de Draco et Blaise sur le palier le laissa sans voix.

Il vit le regard du blond qui le détailla lentement de la tête aux pieds et rougit, il ne portait qu'un bas de pyjama qui avait tendance à tomber sur ses hanches étroites.

Il referma d'un coup sec et alla s'habiller en vitesse,puis il revint ouvrir deux minutes après.

Blaise et Draco étaient toujours là.

« Tu claques souvent la porte aux nez des gens comme ça ? Demanda le blond, moqueur, et ses yeux gris l'examinèrent une nouvelle fois de la tête aux pieds, amusés :

« Je ne te savais pas si pudique Potter.

« Désolé! marmonna Harry qui s'écarta pour les laisser entrer.

« Désolé pour quoi ? Pour être pudique ou pour nous avoir refermé la porte dessus ? Demanda Draco en passant devant lui.

Le brun le regarda et eut brusquement envie de lui dire que si il voulait bien le suivre dans la chambre il lui montrerait avec grand plaisir qu'il n'était pas si pudique que ça.

Mais il se tu et secoua la tête en souriant.

« J'ai vraiment besoin d'un café! dit-il, reprit de bâillements.

« On t'a sortit du lit ? s'enquit le blond.

« Non, quelqu'un s'en est chargé avant vous...comment avez-vous su où j'habitais ? Demanda t-il en entrant dans la cuisine suivit par les deux Serpentard.

« En lisant ton contrat de travail, tout simplement! répondit Blaise.

« Oui, bien sûr! dit le brun...et pourquoi êtes vous venus ?

« Pour que tu donnes ces papiers à Weasley! fit Draco en les posant sur la table….Et aussi par curiosité.

« Pour les papiers vous allez pouvoir lui donner directement, il habite ici…..Pour la curiosité, je me demande en quoi l'endroit où on vit vous intéresse ?

« Il ne vivait pas avec Granger ? s'enquit Blaise qui ignora la question d'Harry.

« Non, en tout cas plus maintenant, elle et moi c'est fini! annonça Ron qui entrait dans la cuisine au même moment.

A cet instant on frappa de nouveau à la porte et le brun leva les yeux au ciel en poussant un soupir excédé.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous ce matin ?

Il n'avait toujours pas bu son café et commençait à s'énerver, il croisa le regard de Draco qui lui sourit et pour une fois sans moquerie ni ironie…Un simple sourire qui lui fit bondir le cœur.

Il retourna ouvrir, sur le seuil se tenaient deux jeunes hommes dont il avait fait connaissance à 'l'Oasis', Abel et Tommy.

Il les fixa sourcils froncés, se demandant ce qu'ils venaient faire chez lui.

« Tu es prêt ? Demanda Tommy d'un air impatient.

« Prêt?...A quoi ? S'étonna Harry.

« On passe la journée au lac, ne me dis pas que t'as oublié ? Lui rappela Abel en souriant.

Le brun se frappa le front d'une main, oui il avait complètement oublié.

Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi il avait accepté cette sortie, ils ne se connaissaient que très peu finalement, Abel était assez sympathique et il avait discuté quelques fois avec lui tout en travaillant, mais il n'aimait pas beaucoup Tommy qu'il trouvait suffisant et arrogant, il venait d'une famille d'aristocrate et était beaucoup trop snob à son goût.

Il avait une façon de le regarder de haut qui l'horripilait

« Entrez! leur dit-il dans un soupir en retournant vers la cuisine.

**&&&&.**

**A tout de suite!**


	3. Chapter 3

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 3.**

**&&&&.**

Les deux nouveaux venus le suivirent dans la cuisine où Harry fit les présentations.

Ron les connaissait pour les avoir croisés plusieurs fois dans la boite et il ne les appréciait pas beaucoup.

De leur côté Abel et Tommy furent immédiatement intéressés par Blaise et Draco que cela fit sourire.

Au bout d'un moment ces deux derniers voulurent prendre congé.

« Ne partez pas! Les retint aussitôt Abel... venez plutôt avec nous, il fait une journée magnifique.

« Ils ont sûrement autre chose à faire! Intervint Harry qui commençait à regretter de les avoir fait entrer.

Ron lui n'aimait pas beaucoup les yeux doux qu'Abel lançait en direction de Blaise, ça l'énervait et il le regardait d'un air peu amène, sourcils froncés.

« Non, en fait nous n'avons rien de prévu aujourd'hui et nous viendrons avec plaisir! dit Draco en plongeant ses yeux gris dans les prunelles brunes de Tommy qui rougit.

Harry qui les observait lui trouva l'air totalement idiot et il n'avait absolument plus aucune envie d'aller au lac.

L'idée de voir Tommy tourner autour du blond toute la journée le hérissait d'avance, mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement, il n'avait pas d'excuse valable pour annuler au dernier moment.

« La journée commence mal….très mal ! se dit-il, résigné.

Il se servit enfin son café et se mit à le boire à petites gorgées avec un soupir de plaisir.

« Faudrait y aller ! Le pressa Tommy.

Harry leva les yeux sur lui et voyant son air irrité il sirota sa tasse encore plus lentement.

« Si vous êtes pressé vous n'avez qu'à y aller sans moi ! Dit-il avec espoir.

« Prend ton temps Potter…..Et puis tu l'as bien mérité ton café ! Lui dit Draco avec un léger sourire.

**&&&&.**

Une fois prêt, ils montèrent tous dans le van d'Abel et il leur fallut presque une heure pour atteindre le lac où déjà beaucoup de monde était installé.

Ils marchèrent un moment pour trouver un endroit tranquille et finirent par s'asseoir sous un chêne un peu isolé.

Tommy et Abel ne lâchaient pas les deux Serpentard que cela ne semblait pas déranger, ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Harry et Ron.

« Tu viens marcher un peu ? Proposa le rouquin à son ami.

Il en avait marre d'assister à leur manège.

« Volontiers! accepta le brun en se levant, lui aussi en avait assez.

Ils s'éloignèrent rapidement vers le rivage.

« Me tapent sur les nerfs ces deux-la ! S'exclama Ron….Pourquoi tu as accepté une sortie avec eux ?

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée! répondit Harry qui se posait la même question…J'ai dû dire oui pour m'en débarrasser je pense.

Ils longèrent le lac à pas lents, l'eau était aussi verte que les yeux du brun.

Beaucoup de gens s'y baignaient et s'amusaient.

« HARRY ! Les héla subitement une voix derrière eux.

Le brun se retourna, surprit, et se retrouva face à Drew, un superbe métis noir américain qu'il avait rencontré lors d'un voyage aux Etats-Unis.

Ils avaient eu une courte liaison et étaient rester très bons amis, ils s'appréciaient beaucoup.

« Drew ! S'écria t-il en lui sautant au cou, heureux de le revoir…. C'est bien toi?...mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

« Je travaille à Londres, à l'ambassade américaine, je suis arrivé il y a deux semaines, je comptais venir te voir.

Le noir posa son regard sur Ron qu'il paru trouver à son goût, c'était visible à l'éclat qui venait de s'allumer dans son regard.

« Je te présente Ronald Weasley, je t'en ai souvent parlé, je crois! dit Harry en souriant.

« Oui….Ton meilleurs ami! fit Drew.

Il tendit la main au rouquin que ce dernier serra.

« Vraiment enchanté ! Dit le noir avec un super sourire auquel Ron répondit.

Une idée vint subitement au brun.

« Ça te dirait un pique- nique avec nous ? Proposa t-il.

« Mais oui, avec plaisir! accepta l'américain.

Ils revinrent tous les trois vers le chêne sous les regards intrigués et curieux des quatre jeunes hommes toujours assis.

Harry présenta son ami américain et ils s'installèrent pour manger.

Drew s'était assit tout près de Ron et le regard de Blaise se fixa sur lui, devenant orageux quand il le vit lui parler à voix basse et que le rouquin éclata de rire.

Le brun qui les observait à tour de rôle se dit qu'il avait eu une très bonne idée et sourit.

Puis il reporta son attention sur Draco qui regardait en direction du lac tandis que Tommy se collait à lui et lui parlait à mi-voix.

Il baissa les yeux avec un pincement au cœur et se mit à émietter son sandwich, les yeux dans le vague.

« Ils sont faits pour aller ensemble ! Pensa t-il.

Drew s'aperçut de sa tristesse et s'approcha de lui pour passer un bras affectueux autour de ses épaules.

« Dis moi, c'est lequel qui te mets du vague à l'âme ? Lui murmura t-il à l'oreille.

Inconsciemment les yeux du brun se posèrent sur Draco.

« Le beau blond ?...tu as toujours eu beaucoup de goût… la preuve tu es sortit avec moi.

Harry secoua la tête en souriant et s'appuya contre lui.

« C'est juste mon patron...Il ne sortira jamais avec moi.

La tête sur l'épaule de Drew et les yeux fermés, il ne vit pas l'américain faire un clin d'œil accompagné d'un petit sourire moqueur au blond qui les observait et qui haussa un sourcil quand il le vit poser un baiser sur les cheveux du brun.

**&&&&.**

En fin d'après-midi, Harry se leva en disant qu'il lui fallait rentrer, il travaillait ce soir.

Drew qui avait une voiture se proposa pour le ramener et il accepta volontiers, soulagé que la journée finisse.

Durant tout le trajet l'américain ne cessa pas de taquiner le rouquin qui répondait du tac au tac, ce qui faisait sourire le brun assit à l'arrière, le noir avait déclenché son plan séduction. Puis il les déposa devant chez eux en disant qu'il passerait plus tard dans la soirée boire un verre à 'l'Oasis'.

« A ce soir ! Dit-il en démarrant.

**&&&&.**

« Qu'est ce que tu penses de Drew ? Demanda Harry à son ami.

« Je le trouve très sympathique, amusant…..et très beau ! Répondit Ron une fois installé au salon.

« C'est vrai! approuva le brun avec un sourire...en plus on ne s'ennuie jamais avec lui….Bon ! Dit-il en se levant….. Je vais prendre une douche, je mange un morceau et boulot.

« Je pourrais t'accompagner ? Demanda le rouquin.

« Pas de problème, t'es employé toi aussi maintenant.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	4. Chapter 4

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 4.**

**&&&&.**

Deux heures plus tard Harry était à son poste, derrière le comptoir et Ron se tenait face à lui de l'autre côté.

Le brun lui présenta Jenny qui travaillait au bar avec lui ainsi que Scott, le responsable du personnel, qui lui souhaitèrent tous les deux la bienvenue.

Ron les connaissait de vue mais ne leur avait jamais parlé.

La salle se remplit assez rapidement et Drew arriva peu après, tout vêtu de cuir noir, avec sa haute stature et ses épaules larges il attirait les regards et le savait très bien.

Il s'installa près du rouquin et ils se mirent à discuter.

Harry avait du travail et ne pu guère s'attarder avec eux.

« Wouah ! Fit soudain Jenny à son oreille, alors qu'il servait un client…..On a la visite des patrons, deux soirs d'affilés c'est exceptionnel...ils viennent rarement et uniquement dans la salle privée en haut, on ne les voit jamais ici…..c'est dommage d'ailleurs...qu'est-ce qu'ils sont mignons !

Le brun regarda et vit Draco et Blaise venir s'accouder près de Ron et Drew.

Jenny s'approcha immédiatement d'eux pour prendre leur commande et le blond lui parla à l'oreille.

La jeune fille retourna aussitôt près du brun et lui fila une bonne claque sur les fesses, en représailles il lui pinça les siennes et elle s'écarta vivement.

« C'est toi qui t'occupe de les servir! dit-elle en riant….Veinard !

Le temps qu'il finisse ce qu'il était en train de faire Harry s'aperçut qu'Abel et Tommy s'étaient incrustés près de Blaise et Draco et il soupira avant de s'approcher pour les servir.

Il se pencha par-dessus le comptoir pour leur demander ce qu'ils voulaient et Draco en fit autant tout en posant une main sur son bras nu et le brun ressentit une chaleur intense le parcourir aussitôt.

Le blond avait son visage tout près du sien et il sentait son souffle sur sa joue, il fut prit d'une sorte de faiblesse et tourna légèrement la tête, attiré comme un aimant par ses lèvres, quand quelqu'un poussa brusquement et fortement Draco vers lui.

Leurs bouches se rencontrèrent dans un choc, se collant l'une à l'autre.

Harry aurait pu reculer mais il ne le fit pas immédiatement.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques brèves secondes puis le blond se redressa en le fixant, et le brun se sentit rougir violemment sous le feu du regard gris qui se détourna comme si de rien n'était et lui demanda nonchalamment du whisky pour tous.

En se détournant Harry croisa les yeux pétillants de malice de Drew très fier de lui qui lui fit un grand sourire, c'est lui qui comme par accident avait poussé Draco qui ne lui fit d'ailleurs aucune remarque.

Le brun secoua la tête, amusé, tout en remplissant les verres demandés.

Jenny vint lui filer un coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Comme ça on embrasse le patron ? Lui dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

« Pas du tout….C'était un accident, se défendit Harry qui rougit de nouveau.

« Mais oui c'est ça ! Fit-elle moqueuse et elle le regarda en souriant…Pourquoi t'arrêtes pas de rougir alors ?

Le brun haussa les épaules et continua son travail en l'ignorant.

Mais un regard insistant et pesant lui fit relever la tête, Tommy le fixait de ses yeux noirs étincelants, une moue hautaine au coin des lèvres.

Il eu l'envie saugrenue de lui tirer la langue, il ne le fit pas bien sûr mais il sourit à cette idée et reporta son regard sur ses verres.

**&&&&.**

Ron s'était appuyé dos contre le comptoir et observait sans vraiment les voir les danseurs sur la piste.

Il était entouré d'un côté par Blaise, de l'autre par Drew qui lui murmurait des remarques amusantes et qui le faisaient rire.

L'américain avait beaucoup d'humour et le rouquin le trouvait vraiment séduisant.

« Mais pas autant que lui! pensa t-il en jetant un coup d'œil vers Blaise.

Ce dernier parlait avec Abel tout en lançant de temps en temps des regards meurtriers vers Drew qui s'en rendait compte et les lui renvoyait avec amusement.

L'américain vit aussi les regards noirs que Ron jetait à Abel, ce qui l'amusa encore plus.

« Ils sont jaloux l'un de l'autre et ne s'en aperçoivent pas! se dit-il….C'est incroyable ce qu'on peut être bête et aveugle quand on est amoureux.

Décidant de provoquer un peu il se rapprocha encore plus du rouquin, et posant son avant-bras sur son épaule il se mit à jouer négligemment avec des mèches de cheveux roux, riant presque en voyant les yeux de Blaise qui brillaient de rage.

Puis débuta une série de slow et Drew invita Ron qui accepta et le suivit sur la piste.

Là le rouquin posa les mains sur ses épaules, gardant quand même une certaine distance entre eux mais l'américain le serra contre lui et ils se mirent à danser, étroitement enlacés.

Il jeta un regard vers Blaise qui ne les quittait pas des yeux, il paraissait proche de l'explosion.

Malgré tout Drew se dit qu'il allait quand même tenter sa chance avec Ron qui lui plaisait vraiment, même si ce dernier semblait être très attiré par ce Blaise.

Après tout puisque ce dernier ne semblait pas vouloir faire le premier pas, tant pis pour lui, et si enfin cet idiot se décidait à se déclarer eh bien là il s'effacerait, de toute façon dans ce cas il n'aurait guère le choix, Ron n'aurait aucune hésitation il choisirait Blaise sans aucun doute.

Il resserra son étreinte autour du rouquin qui leva la tête pour le regarder et il lui sourit.

**&&&&.**

Harry était en train de laver des verres quand Jenny vint se coller contre son dos en lui passant les bras autour de la taille.

Il tourna la tête vers elle.

« T'es fâché avec moi beau brun ? Lui demanda t-elle, papillonnant des cils et avec un grand sourire, le visage levé vers lui.

« Bien sûr que non! répondit-il en baissant la tête vers elle pour lui coller un bisou sur le nez qui la fit rire…t'es vraiment trop mignonne pour que je me fâche.

Il aimait beaucoup la jeune et très jolie serveuse aux courts cheveux blonds et aux allures de garçon manqué, elle était aussi très vive, intelligente, toujours d'humeur joyeuse, et ils s'étaient immédiatement très bien entendus.

En même temps il regarda vers Draco et le vit qui les fixait, sourcils froncés.

Jenny s'en aperçut aussi et s'écarta de lui en murmurant :

« Oups !...Je crois que le patron est jaloux.

Harry aurait bien voulut lui demander ce qu'elle entendait par là, mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion, Jenny avait fini son service au bar et était partit rapidement.

Puis petit à petit la salle se vida, il était tard et la boîte allait fermer.

Harry nettoya le bar et une fois terminé il fila se changer aux vestiaires.

**&&&&.**

**A tout de suite!**


	5. Chapter 5

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 5.**

**&&&&.**

Quand Harry revint dans la salle, il ne restait plus que Ron et Drew qui l'attendaient.

« Ils sont partis…Ensemble! lui dit le rouquin, l'air sombre.

« Ils ont dû les raccompagner, c'est tout ! Les rassura Drew.

Ils sortirent de la boîte et l'américain les déposa devant chez eux.

**&&&&.**

Le lendemain les deux amis émergèrent du sommeil vers midi et décidèrent d'aller manger en ville.

Ils déambulaient dans les rues de Londres quand ils aperçurent à quelques mètres d'eux Draco et Blaise qui sortaient d'un restaurant luxueux en compagnie d'Abel et Tommy qui se saisirent de leurs bras et s'y accrochèrent.

Ils s'immobilisèrent et les suivirent des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent dans la foule puis les deux amis se regardèrent.

« Je n'ai plus faim….Rentrons ! Dit Ron à voix basse.

Harry fut tout à fait d'accord, lui aussi n'avait plus d'appétit.

**&&&&.**

Devant leur immeuble ils tombèrent sur Drew qui arrivait juste et qui leur demanda si ils voulaient bien lui faire visiter la ville qu'il ne connaissait pas encore.

Ron accepta immédiatement, il avait besoin de se changer les idées.

Harry refusa, préférant les laisser seuls.

Il les regarda partir puis il rentra à pas lents pour aller se jeter sur le canapé, un bras replié sur ses yeux.

Avoir vu Draco avec Tommy lui serrait le cœur, même si il savait que le blond n'était pas pour lui le voir avec un autre n'avait rien d'amusant.

« Ils se ressemblent! se dit-il...Ils sont du même monde et ont sûrement beaucoup de choses en commun.

Tommy n'était pas sorcier et ne connaissait rien du monde de la magie, mais il venait d'un milieu privilégié, il était séduisant, il possédait cette assurance que donne une éducation au sein d'une famille riche où on ne lui avait jamais rien refusé.

Tout ce qui pouvait attirer Draco en fait.

« Pas comme moi, je n'ai rien de tout ça! pensa t-il….Je ne pourrais jamais rivaliser avec lui.

Il s'assit, se prit la tête entre les mains et soupira.

« Il vaut mieux se faire une raison et ne plus y penser, je me fais du mal pour rien.

**&&&&.**

Ron passa finalement une très bonne après-midi en compagnie de Drew qui était vraiment quelqu'un d'agréable.

Il lui fallait juste éviter de penser à Blaise et Abel, à chaque fois que leur image lui revenait son moral faisait une chute.

Ils finirent la journée dans l'appartement de Drew et quand ce dernier l'embrassa doucement en l'allongeant sur le canapé, Ron ne le repoussa pas et s'accrocha à lui, répondant à son baiser et à ses caresses.

Il glissa ses mains sous le tee-shirt, caressant la peau sombre et ferme de son dos.

L'américain se redressa et se débarrassa de ses vêtements dévoilant une musculature développée et un corps parfait, puis il reprit la bouche du rouquin pour un baiser beaucoup plus passionné.

« J'ai envie de toi ! lui chuchota t-il à l'oreille tout en caressant le bas ventre de Ron dont l'érection conséquente montrait clairement qu'il le désirait tout autant.

Le rouquin se leva et debout face à lui se déshabilla lentement puis il se pencha vers le noir et tout en le caressant il le fit se tourner et se positionna derrière lui.

Mais quand le plaisir vint ce fut le nom de Blaise qu'il murmura tout en s'affalant sur le dos de son amant, et il se retrouva un peu bête en le réalisant, mais Drew ne lui fit aucune remarque.

L'américain le raccompagna assez tard et les deux amis se préparèrent pour aller travailler.

**&&&&.**

Quand ils arrivèrent Scott leur fit signe de loin de venir le voir.

« A partir de maintenant vous servirez dans la salle du haut! Leur annonça t-il…Ordre des patrons…Je les aurais jamais autant vu ! rajouta t-il dans un soupir en s'éloignant.

« C'est quoi cette salle ? Demanda Ron...y'en a une autre?

« Oui mais peu la connaisse, c'est un club privé pour gosses de riches exclusivement! Expliqua Harry d'un air renfrogné, il préférait de beaucoup servir ici c'était plus sympathique par rapport à ce qu'il avait entendu dire par les autres serveurs.

Ils montèrent les escaliers et entrèrent dans la salle vide pour le moment.

Elle était moins grande que celle du bas mais beaucoup plus confortable, plus richement décorée, et le prix des alcools, tous de qualité, était dix fois plus élevé

Les premiers clients ne tardèrent pas à arriver, malgré il y ait toujours beaucoup moins de monde que dans l'autre et que donc le travail était réduit.

Travail qu'il partagèrent en deux, Harry restait derrière le comptoir et Ron portait les commandes aux tables.

Alors qu'ils avaient un creux dans leur travail et qu'ils discutaient à voix basses, ils virent entrer Tommy et Abel qui vinrent droit vers eux.

« Voilà pot de colle et super glu! Ironisa le rouquin dans un souffle.

Le brun sourit à sa remarque et regarda Abel qui s'appuya sur le comptoir, face à lui.

« Ça va vous deux ? Demanda ce dernier avec un grand sourire que Ron eu envie de lui faire ravaler.

« Très bien…Et vous ? Répondit Harry qui n'avait aucune envie de discuter avec eux mais resta poli.

« On ne peut mieux ! Fit Tommy en le fixant...vous savez nous devrions vous remercier pour nous avoir présenter Draco et Blaise, nous sommes faits pour nous entendre, pas vrai Abel ?

Ce dernier opina, toujours souriant.

« Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ils sont exceptionnels! reprit Tommy avec son air hautain….. Mais c'est normal vous n'êtes que des employés après tout…..vous n'êtes là que pour servir les autres.

Ron se crispa et Harry près de lui le sentit, il posa une main apaisante sur son bras.

« Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'être un aristocrate comme toi ! Fit le brun avec un sourire hypocrite.

« En effet ! répondit Tommy très satisfait de lui-même….ils nous ont donné rendez-vous ici et ne vont pas tarder, nous allons prendre une table, amenez nous une bouteille…immédiatement, je déteste attendre.

Ils s'éloignèrent au grand soulagement des deux amis.

« Harry !...Je n'aurais jamais crû ça possible, mais on a trouvé pire que Malfoy...t'imagines? s'exclama Ron, …...mais pour qui il se prend celui-là? Termina t-il sur un ton plus virulent.

Le brun malgré qu'il soit blessé lui aussi haussa les épaules et se mit à préparer la commande en lui disant d'un ton las:.

« Laisses tomber Ron.

« Facile à dire! Marmonna entre ses dents le rouquin qui ruminait tout en attendant, puis une fois prêt il prit le plateau et se dirigea de très mauvais gré vers leur table.

Sa seule pensée était qu'il leur fracasserait bien la bouteille sur la tête et il la posa si brutalement sur la table qu'il les fit sursauter, et il les regarda en souriant.

Tant pis mais il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose pour évacuer sa colère, ça le démangeait trop.

« Ces messieurs sont servit, alors bourrez-vous la gueule... avec un peu de chance ça vous enlèvera peut être le balai que vous avez dans le cul ! Leur dit-il, accentuant volontairement le côté vulgaire tandis qu'Abel et Tommy le fixaient avec effroi.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Weasley ? Fit la voix de Blaise dans son dos.

Le rouquin se retourna d'un coup et se retrouva face à lui, Draco était juste à côté.

Blaise attendait une réponse et le regardait, un éclat amusé dans ses yeux sombres, il avait parfaitement bien entendu ce qu'il avait dit.

Ron le fixa un instant, pas démonté, il bouillait encore.

« Non, tout va très bien! dit-il sèchement en s'éloignant rapidement.

**&&&&.**

**A tout de suite!**


	6. Chapter 6

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 6.**

**&&&&.**

Pendant les deux heures qui suivirent les deux amis firent leur travail en évitant autant que possible de regarder du côté de la table qui les intéressait le plus.

Mais malgré lui, attiré comme par un aimant Harry ne pu s'empêcher quelques coups d'œil et il croisa plusieurs fois le regard de Draco, ce qui semblait fortement déplaire à Tommy.

Et à un moment ils eurent la surprise de voir arriver Drew accompagné d'un blond aux yeux bleus.

« Comment tu as fais pour entrer ? Demanda Harry très étonné…Il faut être membre.

L'américain lui fit un grand sourire et passa un bras autour de la taille de Ron qui était toujours maussade, il posa un baiser sur son front avant de répondre en désignant le blond avec lequel il était arrivé et qui semblait connaître pas mal de monde.

« C'est le fils de l'ambassadeur et il vient souvent ici, je l'ai fait appeler quand j'ai su que vous étiez ici….C'est un véritable passe-partout…..Très pratique pour entrer dans les endroits les plus fermés! dit-il en reposant un baiser dans le cou de Ron qui ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

La bonne humeur de l'américain était communicative et lui faisait du bien.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers la table et s'aperçut que Draco et Blaise les regardait fixement, ce qui avait l'air d'exaspérer Abel et surtout Tommy.

Ce dernier se leva et vint s'appuyer sur le comptoir, il commanda d'abord une autre bouteille puis plongea ses yeux noirs vraiment pas amicaux dans ceux d'Harry.

« Tu n'as pas autre chose à faire que lorgner ton patron ? Demanda t-il, cachant sa rage sous un air nonchalant.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Fit le brun qui n'avait aucune envie de répondre à la question mais rajouta….Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire?...tu as peur que je te fasses concurrence ?

Tommy ricana :

« Toi ?...Tu plaisantes.

Il se tu, leva son nez pincé d'un air dédaigneux, puis il reprit :

« Arrête de le regarder comme ça, il n'est pas pour toi,….Alors garde tes distances, on est fait pour aller ensemble lui et moi…..Toi tu n'es pas la hauteur….Tu manques de classe ! Dit Tommy d'une voix dure, aussi dure et hautaine que son regard.

_« Tu manques de classe !_ Mima Harry du même ton et qui sentait la moutarde lui monter au nez…Si t'es si sûr de toi, qu'est ce que tu fous là à me faire chier?

« Tu vois, c'est bien ce que je disais...Aucune distinction ! rétorqua le jeune homme en s'éloignant.

Il retourna s'asseoir à la table et Draco le dévisagea un instant avant de reporter son attention sur Harry qui semblait énervé.

Il croisa les yeux verts qui se détournèrent aussitôt et le cœur du blond fit un bond, il avait eu le temps d'y lire une immense tristesse qui lui fit mal.

De son côté Blaise qui avait bu de nombreux verres en avait assez de voir Drew serrer Ron d'aussi près.

L'esprit un peu embrumé il décida qu'il fallait éclaircir les choses, pour commencer il allait d'abord assommer l'américain et ensuite il irait embrasser le rouquin...ou peut-être l'inverse.

Il allait se lever pour mettre son projet à exécution quand Abel l'attrapa brusquement par le cou et colla sa bouche sur la sienne sous les yeux de Ron qui s'était approché pour amener la bouteille que Tommy avait commandée.

Le rouquin resta planté là quelques secondes à les regarder.

Blaise ne s'était pas rendu compte de sa présence et sous l'effet de l'alcool il ne réagit pas immédiatement au baiser d'Abel.

Ron fit demi-tour et revint près d'Harry qui avait assisté de loin à la scène et était désolé pour son ami.

« Je ne veux pas rester là! Fit le rouquin très perturbé à voix basse.

« Viens! lui dit le brun...de toute façon on a finit notre service, partons.

**&&&&.**

Dans les vestiaires, Harry s'absenta pour téléphoner, lui non plus ne voulait plus rester là mais d'une façon définitive.

Drew qui les avait suivit en silence les raccompagna et devant leur porte le brun descendit du véhicule, seul.

Ron voulait parler avec l'américain.

**&&&&.**

Blaise avait finit par réagir et avait repoussé Abel.

« Qu'est ce qui te prends ? T'es malade ?... T'avises pas de recommencer ! S'exclama t-il, furieux de s'être laisser avoir.

Sans attendre de réponse il se tourna pour regarder vers le bar où il pensait voir Ron, mais il ne vit que Jenny qui avait prit leur place et qui devait faire la fermeture.

« Où sont-ils ? Demanda t-il à Draco.

« Ils sont partis assez rapidement….. Weasley était juste derrière toi quand Abel t'a embrassé! fit le blond…..Mauvaise, très mauvaise idée.

Blaise se tourna vers le coupable, ses yeux brillaient de rage.

« Tu l'as fait exprès, n'est ce pas ? Demanda t-il, menaçant.

« NON ! S'écria Abel qui ne comprenait pas sa colère….Et puis de toute façon ça n'a pas d'importance non?

Blaise l'attrapa durement par le col et le tira vers lui.

« La seule chose qui n'a pas d'importance c'est toi, vous n'avez pas compris qu'on se servait de vous pour les rendre jaloux, c'est uniquement pour ça que l'on vous supportaient…..Maintenant dégage….et .ne remets plus les pieds ici ! dit-il en le repoussant brutalement.

« Et toi aussi ! Cria t-il à Tommy

Abel faillit s'écrouler en arrière quand il retomba sur sa chaise mais il parvint à rétablir son équilibre et se leva, il ne dit pas un mot, il en était incapable, il réalisait que depuis le début Blaise se moquait totalement de lui, ça faisait mal.

Tommy allait se lever quand Draco le retint par le bras.

Il sourit, pensant que le blond ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille et resta assit.

Mais son espoir fut de courte durée, son sourire disparut quand il croisa les yeux gris et froids qui plongèrent dans les siens, il n'y avait aucune douceur dans ce regard.

Et quand il lui demanda d'une voix sèche :

« Qu'est ce que tu as dit à Potter, tout à l'heure ?

Il comprit que lui aussi ne représentait absolument rien pour le blond et son égo en prit un sacré coup.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	7. Chapter 7

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 7.**

**&&&&.**

Tommy hésita un instant et baissa les yeux puis il décida de lui raconter le court échange qu'il avait eu avec Harry.

Quand il eut terminé il releva la tête avec un petit sourire satisfait et faillit reculer quand il vit la haine qui brillait dans les yeux de Draco.

« Tu ne sais même pas qui il est, comment as-tu osé lui parler de cette façon? il vaut cent fois mieux que toi et tu n'es rien du tout comparé à lui! Articula lentement le blond d'une voix aussi coupante qu'un rasoir….tires-toi.

**&&&&.**

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Blaise une fois seuls, il était maintenant totalement dégrisé.

« Il est très tard, le mieux c'est d'attendre demain.

**&&&&.**

Ron ne savait pas trop par où commencer et regardait Drew sans rien dire.

Ce dernier lui sourit et lui caressa la joue du bout des doigts.

« Ne te fatigue pas, je sais déjà ce que tu veux me dire….C'est à cause de ce Blaise ?

« Oui! opina le rouquin…Je sais bien que je n'ai aucune chance avec lui, mais je n'ai pas envie d'être avec quelqu'un d'autre.

L'américain se demanda si il devait lui dire que d'après lui il avait toutes ses chances avec l'élu de son cœur, mais après réflexion il se dit qu'il n'en était pas vraiment sûr et qu'il était préférable de se taire, il ne voulait pas non plus lui donner de faux espoirs parce que dans ce cas il ne ferait que souffrir encore plus et ça Drew ne le voulait pas, il l'aimait beaucoup, tout comme Harry.

Il tendit la main à Ron en souriant :

« J'aimerais que l'on soient amis, je suis d'ailleurs plus fidèle en amitié qu'en amour.

« Avec plaisir….et je dois te dire que je ne regrette pas le moment qu'on a passé ensemble! répondit le rouquin en lui rendant son sourire.

Il descendit du véhicule et rentra chez lui après un dernier geste de la main.

**&&&&.**

Ron referma la porte d'entrée et se dirigea vers le salon où il trouva Harry en train d'écrire.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda t-il, curieux.

Le brun leva les yeux vers lui, il semblait triste et décidé en même temps.

« Je donnes ma démission et la tienne si tu es d'accord…..Je ne peux pas rester et le voir tous les soirs avec un autre…..Je m'en vais.

Le rouquin s'approcha de lui et prit son visage entre ses mains.

« Tu l'aimes, n'est ce pas ? Demanda t-il en plongeant ses yeux bleus dans les prunelles vertes qui se remplirent de larmes.

« Oui! souffla Harry en posant les mains par dessus les siennes.

« Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ? Chaque fois qu'on parlait de lui tu haussais les épaules.

« A quoi cela aurait-il servit que je te le dise ? J'essayais de ne pas y penser….j'ai toujours su que lui et moi c'était pas possible et j'ai fait avec...mais le voir tout le temps…C'est trop dur.

« Oui ça je sais! dit Ron en allant s'asseoir dans un fauteuil…..On est dans le même cas tu sais.

« Où va-t-on ? Reprit-il après une seconde de silence, il préférait changer de sujet pour ne pas fondre en larmes à son tour.

« Je connais quelqu'un qui cherche des serveurs, ce n'est pas une boîte mais un bar de nuit, ce n'est pas vraiment différent ça ferme juste plus tôt...C'est à l'extérieur de Londres mais il y a un appartement de libre à côté pour les employés et même des chambres…C'est là que nous allons! expliqua rapidement Harry.

« On part quand ?

« Demain matin, ça ira ?

« Je vais faire mes valises! dit Ron en se levant…Peut être que tout ira mieux en étant loin d'eux.

« Oui j'en suis sûr! Répondit le brun avec un maigre sourire, il était loin d'en être persuadé, mais au moins ça ne serait pas pire.

Quand son ami fut sortit, il se laissa aller en arrière et ferma les yeux, immédiatement le visage de Draco lui vint à l'esprit.

Ses cheveux….. qu'il avait si souvent eu envie de décoiffer.

Ses yeux gris…Uniques.

Ses lèvres fines et bien dessinées….Il ouvrit les yeux, se redressa et secoua la tête en soupirant…Elles ne seraient jamais pour lui.

Il se leva et se dirigea lentement vers sa chambre, son corps lui semblait aussi lourd que son cœur.

**&&&&.**

Le lendemain de bonne heure, après une nuit blanche, un taxi les emmenait vers leur nouvelle vie.

**&&&&.**

En début d'après-midi Blaise et Draco se présentèrent devant leur porte, mais ils eurent beau taper, personne ne répondit.

« Ils ont du sortir! dit Blaise, déçu.

« Il ne nous reste plus qu'à revenir plus tard! Fit le blond

Deux heures après ils frappaient de nouveau à la porte qui resta tout aussi close.

« Bon ! Fit Blaise…On les verra à la boîte ce soir.

Mais le soir venu Scott leur apprit qu'ils avaient donnés leurs démissions par courrier.

« Mais pour quelles raisons ? Explosa Draco.

« Je l'ignore, il y a juste écrit pour raison personnelle! répondit Scott qui se demandait pourquoi le patron se mettait dans cet état, c'était tout de même pas les premiers employés à démissionner et sûrement pas les derniers non plus.

« Et vous ne pouviez pas nous prévenir non ? S'énerva le blond en le fusillant du regard.

« Mais…Je…Bafouilla Scott…Vous ne vous occupez jamais du personnel d'habitude… vous m'avez toujours dit de ne pas vous ennuyer avec ce genre de détail et que c'était à moi seul de m'en occuper.

« Pfff ! Souffla Draco qui ne dit rien de plus, il ne pouvait pas reprocher à son employé d'avoir agit selon ses propres ordres, il avait seulement fait son travail.

Il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et d'un geste de la main il lui fit signe de s'en aller.

**&&&&.**

Une fois seuls les deux Serpentard décidèrent de retourner de nouveau les voir chez eux.

« Ils vont bien finir par rentrer ! Avait dit Blaise.

Mais en arrivant devant leur porte ils virent avec surprise un couple qui terminait d'emménager et qui leur dit que l'ancien locataire était partit le matin même, sans laisser d'adresse.

« Mais…Et tous ses meubles ? Demanda Blaise.

« Ils sont loués avec l'appartement! Leur expliqua le couple.

Blaise et Draco redescendirent.

« Comment les retrouver ? Demanda le blond atterré.

**&&&&.**

**A tout de suite!**


	8. Chapter 8

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 8.**

**&&&&.**

« Je crois qu'on s'y est très mal prit avec eux…..C'était stupide de notre part, on aurait dû leur parler au lieu d'essayer de les rendre jaloux avec ces deux abrutis…Où ont-ils pu aller ? S'exclama Blaise.

Draco secoua la tête en signe d'ignorance.

« On les retrouvera ! Assura le blond après un long silence…..Même si on doit fouiller tout Londres pour ça...ou bien toute l'Angleterre.

**&&&&.**

Deux mois plus tard, Ron et Harry étaient parfaitement intégré à leur nouvel environnement, l'endroit était agréable et le patron avait une totale confiance en eux.

Ils s'étaient fait de nouveaux amis aussi mais sans que cela n'aille plus loin, et l'établissement était toujours plein.

Ils avaient donné leur nouvelle adresse à Drew qui venait passer tous ses week-ends avec eux.

L'américain était rapidement devenu une véritable célébrité, faisant des ravages parmi la clientèle aussi bien masculine que féminine.

Et tous les trois étaient devenus très proche.

Drew comprenait très bien qu'ils ne désirent pas avoir de relation avec qui que ce soit et les soirs où il était là, quand certains étaient un peu trop empressés autour des deux serveurs, il venait se mettre au milieu en proclamant haut et fort que c'était ses petits amis, Ron et Harry ne disant pas le contraire, presque tous les habitués pensaient qu'ils formaient un ménage à trois et les laissait tranquille.

Ce qui les faisaient beaucoup rire.

Ils avaient aussi de temps en temps des discussions au sujet de Blaise et Draco, Abel et Tommy et elles finissaient toujours de la même façon.

Drew disait que rien ne prouvait qu'il ce soit passé quoi que ce soit entre eux.

Harry rétorquait qu'ils passaient tout leur temps ensembles.

L'américain répondait que c'était peut être pour les rendre jaloux, uniquement.

Et là c'est Ron qui disait que Blaise avait quand même embrassé Abel sous son nez, donc il se moquait de lui.

Drew lui disait que c'était Abel qui avait embrassé Blaise et pas le contraire.

Le rouquin répliquait alors qu'il ne voyait pas où était la différence.

A ce moment c'était Harry qui reprenait en disant que le blond ne l'aimerait jamais parce qu'il n'avait rien de tout ce qui pouvait le séduire alors que Tommy l'aristo oui, ils étaient du même monde.

Ce qui faisait que Ron et Drew finissaient par se liguer ensembles pour tenter de convaincre le brun qu'il avait autant et même certainement beaucoup plus de qualités que Tommy le dégénéré ou que n'importe quel autre aristocrate de son acabit.

C'est le seul point sur lequel ils en arrivaient presque à se disputer.

L'américain ne comprenait pas que le brun se dévalorise aussi stupidement et disait qu'à aucun moment il n'avait vu Draco faire preuve de dédain envers lui.

A chaque fois Harry haussait les épaules et à bout d'argument, de toute manière Drew trouvait toujours comment les contrer, le brun énervé s'en allait coupant ainsi court à la discussion.

**&&&&.**

Cette semaine là, alors que Drew travaillait à l'ambassade, il eu la surprise de voir entrer Draco et Blaise dans son bureau.

Pendant un long moment ce fut le silence, durant lequel ils s'observèrent réciproquement, en particulier Blaise.

Puis l'américain se leva et toujours sans un mot les invita à s'asseoir d'un geste, ce qu'ils firent.

Drew se rassit, mit les coudes sur son bureau, croisa les doigts et posa son menton dessus.

« Que puis-je pour vous ? Demanda t-il finalement, bien qu'il se doutait du pourquoi de leur visite.

« Où sont-ils ? Attaqua directement Blaise, les yeux étincelants.

« Ils ?...De qui parlez-vous ? Fit mine de ne pas comprendre l'américain, en souriant intérieurement.

« Vous le savez très bien ! Rétorqua Draco d'une voix sèche.

Blaise se leva d'un bond et posant ses deux mains à plat sur le bureau il se pencha vers lui.

« Ça fait deux mois qu'on les cherche, dites nous où ils sont.

Drew le fixa, il pouvait presque sentir la tension nerveuse qui émanait de lui, il ressemblait à un félin prêt à lui sauter à la gorge et il le trouva beau, tout comme le blond toujours assit, apparemment calme mais dont le magnifique regard gris et intense posé sur lui dégageait un fort magnétisme, comme si il voulait l'hypnotiser.

« On a du mal à échapper à de tels yeux ! pensa t-il.

« Bien ! Soupira Drew en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil….D'abord dites moi où sont vos petits amis ?

Draco et Blaise qui était retourné s'asseoir se regardèrent.

« Je ne voit pas en quoi ça vous regarde mais de quels petits amis parlez-vous ? S'étonna ce dernier, il ne comprenait pas sa question.

« Abel et Tommy.

« Ils n'ont jamais été nos petits amis! fit Draco en haussant les épaules, il y avait longtemps qu'ils les avaient oubliés ces deux-la….Et puis comme vous l'a dit mon ami cela ne vous regarde pas.

« J'avais raison! pensa Drew avec satisfaction, puis à haute voix…..Si vous ne répondez pas à mes questions je ne répondrais pas aux vôtres….A vous de choisir.

L'espace d'un instant il eu l'impression, en voyant les deux regards posés sur lui, que la pièce se chargeait d'électricité, l'atmosphère se fit lourde et le silence pesant, mais il n'était pas du genre à se laisser impressionné facilement et il soutint tranquillement leurs regards.

« Avez-vous une liaison avec Ron ? Demanda Blaise toujours agressif.

« Non! répondit l'américain sans hésiter, ce n'est pas un mensonge pensa t-il en même temps, ils n'avaient pas eu de véritable aventure, un petit intermède tout au plus, pas de quoi en faire une montagne.

« C'est un ami, tout comme Harry ! reprit-il à haute voix.

Les deux jeunes gens semblèrent se détendre légèrement.

« Nous répondrons à vos questions! Dirent-ils, pas vraiment enthousiastes.

« Bien ! Fit Drew….Maintenant on va pouvoir discuter…..pourquoi les cherchez-vous ? Avant de leur dire quoi que ce soit il voulait d'abord être sûr de leurs sentiments envers Ron et Harry.

« Parce qu'on a rien d'autre à faire ! rétorqua Blaise du tac au tac et avec ironique, puis il soupira en voyant l'américain froncer les sourcils…..bon d'accord...parce qu'on les aime, ça vous va?

« T'as d'autres questions aussi stupides ? Rajouta t-il brusquement en se mettant à le tutoyer.

« C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir ! fit Drew en souriant…vous voulez savoir où ils sont ?

Deux paires de yeux s'illuminèrent.

**&&&&.**

**A tout de suite!**


	9. Chapter 9

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 9.**

**&&&&.**

Le vendredi arriva et comme d'habitude Drew prit sa voiture pour rejoindre Harry et Ron.

Il arriva vers les dix-neuf heures et comme tous les week-ends, ils avaient préparés un repas et l'attendaient.

Ils prenaient leurs services à neuf heures et finissaient aux environs de trois heures du matin.

Ils mangèrent tranquillement en parlant de choses et d'autres puis Drew prit une douche et comme à l'accoutumée s'habilla de cuir noir.

Harry et Ron portaient de simples pantalons noirs larges et un tee-shirt de même couleur avec le nom du bar 'La licorne' en surbrillance, ils avaient tout de suite aimés ce nom.

Une fois prêts ils quittèrent l'appartement et firent les quelques mètres qui les séparaient de leur lieu de travail.

**&&&&.**

Il y avait deux salles dans le bar, une qui faisait restaurant et ouvrait midi et soirs et celle dont ils s'occupaient et qui ne démarrait qu'à neuf heures du mercredi au dimanche.

Ils se placèrent à leurs postes, derrière le comptoir, et dés que la musique se fit entendre les premiers clients arrivèrent, pour la plupart ils avaient mangés à côté.

En l'espace d'une heure la salle fut pleine, Drew faisait le pitre sur la piste et comme toujours il était très entouré, Harry et Ron étaient débordés, c'était une période de vacances et il y avait encore plus de monde que d'habitude.

Un peu plus tard alors que la soirée battait son plein un client vint commander une bouteille, le rouquin se baissa sous le bar où se trouvait la réserve pour la prendre.

Quand il se releva il croisa le regard sombre de Blaise, debout face à lui de l'autre côté du comptoir.

De surprise Ron lâcha la bouteille qu'il tenait et qui explosa sur le sol.

« J'espère que ton patron est sympa et ne te le retiendra pas sur ton salaire! dit Blaise avec un sourire.

Le rouquin le fixa sans bouger, arrivant à peine à croire à sa présence, les yeux écarquillés et incapable de sortir un mot.

« Alors elle vient cette bouteille? Fit le client, impatient.

« Moi j'ai commandé deux verres, c'est pour bientôt ? Se plaignit un autre.

Ron se sentit totalement perdu, la surprise le clouait et trop troublé il ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

Il vit Blaise faire le tour pour le rejoindre derrière le comptoir et se mettre à faire le service avec une rapidité qui le laissa bouche bée.

Mais les clients arrivaient sans arrêt.

« Au boulot ! Vint lui glisser le Serpentard à l'oreille tout en posant une main légère sur sa taille.

Cela le fit réagir et il s'activa, et il fut encore plus surprit quand il se rendit compte que Draco qu'il n'avait pas vu était là lui aussi à l'autre bout du comptoir et qu'il était aussi efficace que Blaise.

Très rapidement la clientèle tomba sous le charme des deux nouveaux, et très inattendus, serveurs très à l'aise.

Ron travaillait mais au ralenti, il n'arrivait pas à quitter le Serpentard des yeux et ce dernier, qui lui jetait sans cesse de brefs coups d'œil, souriait.

Harry qui s'était absenté depuis un moment et qui revenait de la cave avec une caisse de bouteilles resta pétrifié en les voyant, il faillit tout lâcher, heureusement Draco s'avança vivement et rattrapa la caisse de justesse.

« Mais….Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? S'écria le brun.

« C'est pas le moment de poser des questions! répondit le blond que les clients réclamaient à grands cris.

Draco posa la caisse et se remit au service.

Harry le regarda faire, sidéré, durant un long moment, il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Draco Malfoy faisant le service derrière un comptoir.

Il y avait de quoi surprendre.

Il finit par s'approcher de lui, sa curiosité était trop forte.

« T'as pris des cours ou quoi ? demanda t-il.

Le blond donnait l'impression d'avoir fait ça toute sa vie et cela l'intriguait.

« Tu sembles oublier qu'après la guerre on avait pratiquement plus rien...Avant de racheter la boîte Blaise et moi y avons travaillés pendant longtemps parce que nous n'avions pas tout le fond nécessaire….. Comme serveurs ! répondit Draco sans cesser de servir et de sourire aux clients.

« Toi…..T'as été serveur ?

« Oui….Ça t'étonnes ?

« Peut être pas tant que ça finalement ! répondit le brun en lui souriant.

Draco se rapprocha et se pencha vers lui.

« Je ne suis pas qu'un gosse de riche ! Murmura t-il, frôlant sa joue de ses lèvres, puis il s'éloigna.

Ils travaillèrent ainsi côte à côte toute la soirée et Harry l'observait sans arrêt.

Tous ces hommes et ces femmes qui l'accaparaient en flirtant avec lui, certain avec culot, l'énervait, il l'aurait voulut pour lui seul, il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras et chercha toutes les occasions possibles pour avoir un contact, aussi bref soit-il, avec lui.

Il ignorait que son désir transparaissait clairement dans ses yeux et que Draco s'en rendait parfaitement compte, affolant ses propres sens.

Si ils avaient été seuls ils auraient certainement finit par se sauter dessus et fait l'amour derrière le comptoir.

Drew vint les voir plusieurs fois, pour se rincer la bouche comme il disait, il avalait son verre cul sec, leur faisait un clin d'œil et repartait sur la piste tout aussi vite pour retrouver son fan club.

« Increvable ! Pensa Harry avec amusement en l'observant.

Puis il se demanda pourquoi l'américain n'avait pas semblé étonné de voir Blaise et Draco, on aurait dit qu'il s'y attendait.

Il se dit qu'il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il ai quelque chose à voir avec leur venue, ce qui ne l'étonnerait pas.

Il sourit en reportant son regard sur le blond, heureux qu'il se soit donné la peine de venir jusqu'à lui et pas pour s'amuser en plus, il ne cherchait pas à lui en mettre plein la vue, il faisait son travail avec efficacité et sérieusement.

ce dernier tourna la tête vers lui au même moment et lui rendit son sourire.

Qu'y avait-il de plus beau que le sourire de Draco? Absolument rien pour Harry.

La soirée se finit lentement et petit à petit tous les clients s'en allèrent, il ne restait plus qu'à ranger et à fermer.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	10. Chapter 10

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 10**

**&&&&.**

Ron et Harry regardèrent Draco et Blaise, avec Drew ils étaient maintenant seuls dans la salle.

« Vous allez rentrer maintenant? Demanda le Rouquin qui aurait bien invité Blaise à venir partager son lit.

« Non, nous avons des chambres ici, on connaît très bien le patron! répondit Blaise avec un sourire malicieux, et ses yeux sombres restèrent posés un moment sur Ron.

Puis il se détourna et se dirigea vers l'escalier suivit de Draco.

« On se voit demain ? Demanda le blond, qui se retourna au dernier moment, un pied posé sur la première marche, avec un long regard vers Harry.

« Oui ! Répondirent aussitôt les deux Gryffondor avec entrain et vivacité.

Ils les suivirent des yeux, un peu désappointés de les voir partir aussi vite.

Ils se mirent à ranger les verres qui restaient en soupirant, la tête ailleurs.

**&&&&.**

« Alors bonne soirée ? Fit Drew d'un ton joyeux, une fois de retour dans leur appartement.

« Oh oui! dit Ron en souriant.

Harry ne répondit pas mais son air heureux parlait clairement pour lui, ce qui fit plaisir à l'américain qui leur dit :

« Il est temps d'aller dormir….. Je suis crevé moi! Termina t-il en baîllant.

« Si tu faisait un peu moins le clown aussi ! Dit le brun en riant.

« Bonne nuit tout le monde ! S'écria Drew en se jetant sur le canapé.

Il commença à se déshabiller et s'arrêta en les voyant qui restaient plantés là à le fixer.

« Allez ! Allez !... Sortez de ma chambre! leur dit-il avec un geste de la main qui voulait dire dehors.

Mais au lieu de sortir du salon, Harry et Ron vinrent s'asseoir près de lui, l'entourant.

Il les regarda à tour de rôle, les sourcils en accent circonflexe.

« Quoi ? S'exclama t-il...j'ai rien fait!

« C'est à toi que l'on doit leur présence ce soir ? Demanda le brun.

« Euh…..Oui! répondit Drew, puis voyant qu'ils continuaient à le fixaient en attendant la suite, il soupira en prenant un air désespéré.

« Vous n'allez pas me laissez dormir, hein ?

« Non ! Firent les deux amis d'une seule voix.

« Dis nous tout d'abord! Ordonna Harry en prenant une de ses mains dans la sienne….comment les a tu fais venir ici ?

« D'accord ! Gémit-il…..

Et il leur raconta l'entrevue qu'il avait eu avec eux à l'ambassade.

« Alors tu avais raison pour Tommy et Abel! lui dit Ron une fois qu'il eut terminé son récit…Tu avais raison pour tout.

« J'ai toujours raison! fanfaronna fièrement l'américain avec un sourire…Ils sont amoureux, vous êtes contents ?…..Maintenant du balai, j'ai sommeil !

Les deux amis se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la porte, Ron sortit mais Harry se retourna et revint vers Drew qui s'était couché, il s'agenouilla au niveau de sa tête, caressa ses cheveux et posa un léger bisou sur ses lèvres.

« Merci Drew.

« De rien! murmura l'américain en sombrant dans le sommeil…..J'adore jouer à cupidon.

Le brun sourit puis il se releva, le couvrit et sortit de la pièce.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte de sa chambre puis se ravisa et se rendit vers celle de son ami sur laquelle il frappa.

« Entre !

Il ouvrit et vit Ron, assit sur son lit, toujours habillé.

« Tu ne te couches pas ? Demanda Harry pas très étonné, lui non plus n'avait pas sommeil et n'avait aucune envie de se mettre au lit, il était trop surexcité pour ça.

« Je ne pourrais pas dormir en le sachant si proche…Ils nous ont cherché et quand ils nous trouvent ils vont tranquillement dormir ailleurs…..Pourquoi ?

Le brun s'assit près de lui en souriant.

« Peut être qu'ils ne veulent rien brusquer ? Proposa t-il.

« Eh bien moi je suis pas d'accord ! S'exclama Ron,...J'en ai assez, il y a trop longtemps que j'attends….

Il se leva et regarda son ami d'un air décidé.

« Puisque lui ne vient pas…..C'est moi qui irait…Drew a dit qu'ils nous aimaient, alors pourquoi attendre ?

Harry se dit que son ami avait tout à fait raison, lui non plus ne pourrait pas dormir en sachant que Draco était juste là, à quelques pas de lui, il avait tellement envie de se retrouver dans ses bras.

C'était peut être à eux deux de faire le premier pas, enfin plutôt le second, Blaise et Draco avaient fait plus que le premier en venant les rejoindre après les avoir chercher pendant deux mois, mais surtout en allant voir Drew, ce qui n'avait pas dû être facile à faire pour eux.

« Tu préfères attendre ou tu viens ? Demanda Ron, impatient.

« Il n'y a que deux chambres au dessus du restaurant! dit Harry…Mais on ne sait pas qui est dans quelle chambre.

« Tu prends une porte je prend l'autre…..C'est pas grave si on se trompe.

« Tu as raison, nous avons suffisamment attendu ! Décida le brun en se levant…Allons-y.

Les deux amis sortirent et entrèrent dans le restaurant par une petite porte située à l'arrière dont ils avaient la clé.

Ils montèrent l'escalier lentement et en silence, le cœur battant, ils se faisaient l'effet de deux cambrioleurs.

Dans le couloir ils s'arrêtèrent, regardant les deux portes d'un air indécis.

« Gauche ou droite ? Demanda finalement Ron dans un murmure.

« Gauche ! Dit Harry en chuchotant.

« Espérons que ce soit les bonnes.

Chacun se plaça devant la porte choisit, un peu nerveux.

Ils se regardèrent en souriant comme pour se donner du courage et ouvrirent en même temps.

**&&&&.**

**A tout de suite!**


	11. Chapter 11

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 11.**

**&&&&.**

Harry ouvrit la porte et avança de quelques pas dans la chambre, il n'y avait qu'une petite lampe de chevet allumée et qui ne répandait qu'une faible lumière.

Il regarda le lit et vit Draco qui le fixait, mains croisées derrière la tête, il ne paraissait pas surprit de le voir là et ne fit pas un mouvement.

Le cœur cognant comme un tambour le brun s'approcha sans rien dire et sans le quitter des yeux, arrivé tout près du lit il s'arrêta.

Son regard descendit sur le torse nu et pâle du blond qui ne bougeait toujours pas.

Harry se demanda vaguement si il portait quelque chose en bas.

Comme en réponse à sa question, Draco se leva et se mit à genoux sur le lit, le brun pu ainsi constater qu'il ne portait absolument rien.

Il le trouva magnifique et une brusque chaleur envahit son bas-ventre.

Le blond s'approcha, toujours à genoux et lui retira son tee-shirt, son regard rivé au sien, et Harry se colla à lui, passant les mains dans ses cheveux pour maintenir son visage levé vers lui, les décoiffant d'une caresse très sensuelle.

Il se pencha et leurs bouches se joignirent enfin dans un baiser profond.

Draco lui dégrafa son pantalon qui lui tomba sur les pieds et il s'en débarrassa tout en enlaçant le blond tandis qu'il s'allongeait sur le lit, l'entraînant avec lui.

« Tu en as mis du temps ! Murmura le blond qui plongea ses mains dans les cheveux bruns en bataille.

Harry se mit à dévorer tout son corps de baisers, il le désirait tellement que c'était douloureux, il mordilla les endroits sensibles, descendant lentement, il voulait le goûter, le sentir et quand il le prit dans sa bouche Draco se cambra et se mit à gémir, incendiant les reins du brun.

Tous les gestes du brun n'étaient qu'amour et tendresse et le blond pouvait sentir à la tension de son corps toute la violence de son désir qu'il réprimait pour le satisfaire lui, il se redressa, il le voulait en lui maintenant, il saisit ses cheveux et le fit remonter, l'embrassa puis l'éloignant il se tourna sur le ventre.

« Viens !

Le brun se colla derrière lui.

« Draco…..Je t'aime ! Lui dit-il doucement tout en le prenant.

Leur passion amoureuse se déchaîna durant plusieurs minutes puis un orgasme puissant les fit s'écrouler sur le lit, comblés.

Harry prit aussitôt le blond dans ses bras, mais ce dernier garda les yeux fermés, il ne bougeait pas et ne disait rien, le brun le renversa et se redressa sur un coude, inquiet.

« Draco ? Ça ne va pas ?...J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Pourquoi tu dis rien?

« Idiot ! Répondit le blond en souriant et en ouvrant les yeux…J'appréciais juste l'instant… Il noua les bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa…C'était merveilleux.

Harry lui fit un sourire lumineux et le serra contre lui.

« C'était même plus que ça ! Dit-il doucement en fermant les yeux….Avec toi tout est toujours plus que ça.

**&&&&.**

Ron entra dans la chambre, la lumière était allumée mais il ne vit personne.

« Ça doit être la bonne! se dit-il...Harry n'est pas ressortit de l'autre.

Il resta là un instant, hésitant, puis il entendit le bruit d'une douche.

Il se déshabilla rapidement et entra dans le lit, là il s'assit et attendit, un peu anxieux, son cœur battait très fort.

Un instant plus tard, Blaise sortait de la salle de bain en se frottant les cheveux avec une serviette et quand il croisa les yeux bleus du rouquin il s'arrêta, surprit.

« Ron ?

« Tu ne t'attendais pas à me voir ? Demanda ce dernier en souriant.

« J'espérais que tu viendrais…

Le Serpentard se tu puis il s'approcha, posa ses mains sur les épaules du rouquin et le poussa en arrière tout en s'asseyant sur lui….Mais je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver dans mon lit...c'est une très agréable surprise.

Ron fit glisser le peignoir sur les épaules à la peau dorée, caressa le ventre plat aux abdominaux biens dessinés, passa ses mains sur le dos musclé, rien que le toucher le mettait en transes, et il l'attira vers lui.

« Embrasse-moi! dit-il doucement….Il y a tellement longtemps que j'attends ce moment, je croyais qu'il ne viendrait jamais.

Blaise lui caressa le visage tout en explorant sa bouche avec sa langue, lentement.

Ron le saisit au niveau des hanches, frottant l'une contre l'autre leurs virilités, et leurs respirations se firent haletantes.

« Je veux…..être à toi ! Murmura le rouquin.

Le Serpentard s'allongea tout en le faisant asseoir sur son bassin puis il glissa une main entre les fesses musclées et le prépara à la pénétration qui se fit tout en douceur.

Ron ferma les yeux sous sa possession.

Les mouvements de va et viens doux et lents de Blaise le plongeaient dans un océan de plaisir, il appartenait enfin à celui qu'il aimait et toutes ses sensations étaient multipliées par cent, avec lui tout était beaucoup plus fort.

Peu à peu le Serpentard accéléra le rythme et Ron s'agrippa à ses épaules murmurant son prénom qu'il finit par crier quand ils atteignirent l'extase, en même temps.

Le rouquin se laissa aller sur le torse de Blaise, toujours dans les spasmes du plaisir, il embrassait son cou tout en répétant doucement :

« Je t'aime…Je t'aime.

Blaise referma ses bras autour de lui, heureux, il sentit le corps de Ron se détendre et son souffle contre son cou qui devenait lent et régulier.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler, ils étaient trop bien ainsi, et en l'écoutant respirer le Serpentard sombra dans le sommeil en même temps que son compagnon.

**&&&&.**

**A tout de suite!**


	12. Chapter 12

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 12**

**&&&&.**

Drew ouvrit les yeux, s'étira longuement tout en baillant, puis il se redressa et s'assit en se grattant le crâne.

La soirée de la veille lui revint à l'esprit et il sourit.

« Si ils ne sont pas idiots, tout c'est sûrement bien terminé ! Se dit-il.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers les chambres pour vérifier, elles étaient vides toutes les deux.

« C'est parfait ! se dit-il.

Il se rendit dans la cuisine, décidé à se préparer un solide petit déjeuner.

« La danse et jouer les cupidon ça creuse.

Il venait à peine de commencer à manger quand il vit arriver Harry et Draco, main dans la main.

« Lut Ry ! Lut beaux yeux ! Dit-il la bouche pleine.

Le brun vint lui coller un bisou sur la joue et à son grand étonnement le blond lui sourit.

« La nuit à vraiment du être bonne ! Pensa t-il avec amusement.

Blaise et Ron arrivèrent à leur tour et le rouquin fit la même chose qu'Harry, il l'embrassa.

« Oula...Il veut ma mort ! Se dit-il en levant les yeux vers Blaise.

« Salut Drew ! Fit simplement ce dernier.

« C'est fou comme l'amour peut vous changer un homme...Je devrais tomber amoureux pour voir !Pensa t-il.

Tout ce petit monde s'installa et se mit à manger avec appétit.

« Je vais aller prendre une douche et ensuite je rentre à l'ambassade! annonça l'américain.

« Mais pourquoi ? demanda Ron...d'habitude tu reste tout le week-end.

« Oui mais…C'est un peu petit pour cinq vous ne croyez pas?…Je ne veux pas déranger.

Draco posa une petite clé devant lui.

« Une des chambres du haut est à toi, utilise la quand tu veux.

« A moi ? Répéta Drew, étonné.

« Oui….Elle te sera réservée ! Fit Blaise.

Ron et Harry regardaient leurs amours d'un air surprit, le patron de la 'Licorne' était-il au courant ?

Le brun posa la main sur celle de Draco qui se tourna vers lui.

« On ne devrait pas d'abord demander l'autorisation au p….

« Accordé ! Le coupa le blond en se penchant vers lui pour l'embrasser.

« Je suis d'accord aussi! approuva Blaise…..Et toi ? Demanda t-il à Ron en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Mais…Euh…Je n'y comprends rien...On ne peut pas donner notre accord, c'est pas nous les patrons.

« Si...nous avons racheté la boîte quand on a su que vous étiez ici ! Expliqua Blaise.

« Alors on est toujours vos employés ? S'exclama Harry.

« Non! Dit Draco en lui souriant.

« Non ?...Comment c'est possible…..Vous nous mettez dehors ? Demanda le brun en fronçant les sourcils.

Le blond se mit à rire et se leva pour venir s'asseoir sur ses genoux, entourant son cou de ses bras.

« Vous êtes propriétaire de la boîte aussi, on l'a mit à vos noms pour la moitié.

« On est patrons ? S'écria Ron en se levant…..Mais comment on va vous rembourser ?

Blaise vint le prendre dans ses bras.

« C'est très simple tu vas voir...Nous avons calculé que vous nous devez 365 nuits par an et ce pendant au moins vingt-cinq années…les intérêts vous les paierez le jour.

Ron se mit à rire en enfouissant la tête au creux de son cou.

« Des crédits comme ça avec toi j'en fait tous les jours et avec plaisir.

Blaise le prit par la ceinture du pantalon et le tira vers la porte.

« On va voir si t'es un bon payeur.

Ils quittèrent la pièce en riant.

**&&&&.**

Harry tenait toujours Draco sur ses genoux, il avait posé la tête contre son torse.

Le blond passa les mains dans ses cheveux et la lui releva.

« C'est un beau métier serveur finalement ! Dit le brun en souriant….On se fait draguer par son patron…..et dire que maintenant c'est moi le patron.

« Oui…HEIN ? Réagit brusquement Draco….Je t'interdit de t'approcher de ceux qu'on va devoir embaucher...de toute façon c'est moi qui les choisirais…je vais prendre que des moches.

« Dans ce cas tu vas faire fuir la clientèle! dit Harry en l'embrassant dans le cou.

« AH !...Alors je prendrais que des femmes.

« Comme Jenny ? Je l'adore et elle est mignonne.

« Potter !...Dorénavant tu ne mets plus les pieds dans la boîte si je ne suis pas là ! Décréta Draco en se levant.

« Pareil pour toi.

Le brun qui souriait se leva aussi et le prit par la main l'entraînant avec lui dans le couloir.

« C'est pas tout ça mais j'ai un crédit à remboursé moi.

Drew les regarda sortir en souriant, les enviant un peu.

« Ils sont vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre ! Se dit-il…..je vais leur demander si ils ne veulent pas que je m'occupe de recruter les serveurs….Sais t-on jamais, je trouverais peut être mon bonheur.

**&&&&.**

**Normalement la fic s'arrêtait là, et j'avais écrit une suite sous le titre « Serveur la suite », je les poste cette fois sous un seul titre, les deux histoires en étant finalement une seule.**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

**&&&&.**

**A tout de suite.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour à vous!**

**Ceci est normalement la suite de Serveur qui était à l'origine une histoire à part, cette fois je la poste à la suite puisque l'histoire n'en fait en réalité qu'une, même si on pouvait les lire indifféremment.**

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 13**

**&&&&.**

**Un an plus tard.**

**&&&&.**

Drew, le noir américain, sortit de sa chambre et descendit dans la salle du bar de nuit 'La Licorne' qui était maintenant fréquentée en majorité par une clientèle gay et qui était fermée pour le moment.

Seul le restaurant contigu était ouvert mais il était entièrement géré par le chef-cuisinier et lui ne s'en occupait pas.

Cet endroit était devenu sa résidence principale, il avait laissé tomber son poste à l'ambassade américaine et ne se rendait plus que très peu à Londres.

Il n'avait pas de soucis à se faire côté finance, il possédait une fortune personnelle qui lui permettait de vivre tranquille mais il aimait filer un coup de main au bar, sans compter le côté administratif que tous lui laissaient bien volontiers.

C'était aujourd'hui qu'il allait devoir embaucher les deux nouveaux serveurs dont ils avaient besoin, Draco et Harry lui faisaient aussi confiance pour le recrutement..

Avec Blaise et Ron ils étaient tous les quatre propriétaires du lieu mais ces deux derniers étaient absents pour l'instant, ils étaient depuis une semaine à 'L'Oasis' la boîte de nuit qu'ils possédaient dans le centre de Londres et dont ils s'occupaient régulièrement, vérifiant que tout allait bien, ils devaient d'ailleurs revenir le soir même.

Pour la réouverture de 'La Licorne' ils avaient décidés qu'il y aurait du changement, à cause de son succès le bar ouvrirait tous les soirs, mais fermerait plus tôt, deux heures du matin au lieu de trois.

**&&&&.**

Drew installa une table et des chaises face à face au milieu de la pièce, il avait eu plusieurs réponses dans la semaine suite à son annonce et il avait des rendez-vous pour toute la matinée.

Il se prépara un café puis s'assit sur une chaise en s'étirant longuement, faisant lentement jouer ses muscles sous sa peau d'ébène.

Il était vêtu très simplement d'un jeans délavé et d'un débardeur rouge et ample qui mettait en valeur ses épaules larges et puissantes.

Il buvait tranquillement son café quand un jeune homme brun fit irruption dans la pièce et s'avança vers lui l'air un peu perdu et hésitant.

Drew regarda sa montre et se dit que si c'était son premier rendez-vous il était sérieusement en avance.

L'inconnu s'arrêta de l'autre côté de la table.

« Je….je voudrais voir Harry ou Ron ! fit-il timidement.

L'américain fixa les yeux marron doux et un peu inquiets posés sur lui, il émanait de lui une aura très forte qui lui rappela celle du brun et du rouquin.

« Vous êtes de leurs amis ou vous êtes là pour la place ? lui demanda gentiment Drew en lui souriant.

« La place ? répéta le jeune homme.

« Oui nous cherchons des serveurs pour le bar de nuit ! expliqua t-il…vous vous appelez comment ?

« Neville…..Neville Longdubat…vous croyez que je pourrais faire l'affaire ?

Le sourire de Drew s'agrandit, inexplicablement il se sentait très attiré par lui, il n'était pourtant pas vraiment beau mais il possédait un charme indéniable et un petit quelque chose impossible à définir, une sorte de fragilité qui donnait envie de le protéger.

« Asseyez-vous ! lui dit-il.

Neville obtempéra et l'américain s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise.

« Si ça ne vous dérange pas expliquez-moi ce que vous faîtes là.

Le jeune homme passa le bout de sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches.

« Harry et Ron sont des amis ! répondit-il…..ils m'ont dit que je pouvais passer les voir quand je voudrais…

« Neville ? s'exclama brusquement une voix étonnée.

Ce dernier se retourna d'un coup puis se leva et sourit en voyant Harry qui venait d'entrer et vint rapidement vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ! demanda le brun…..tu es venu nous rendre une petite visite ?

Neville s'écarta et baissa la tête un peu gêné.

« Oui…non…enfin je me suis dit que peut être…

« Oui ? l'incita Harry.

« Je…..je voudrais rester quelques temps avec vous si ça ne gêne pas.

« Aucun problème tu es le bienvenu et tu peux rester autant que tu veux ! Lui assura le brun qui l'observa plus attentivement et rajouta…..ça n'a pas l'air d'aller très fort toi.

« Si, si ! répondit précipitamment Neville en évitant son regard.

Harry n'en crû pas un mot mais il n'insista pas pour ne pas le mettre plus mal à l'aise que ce qu'il était déjà, il valait mieux qu'il vienne parler de lui-même si jamais il en ressentait le besoin.

« On pourrait te prendre comme serveur ! proposa Drew…..si ça t'intéresse bien sûr.

« Oh oui ça m'occuperait ! s'exclama Neville….mais je n'ai jamais fait ça…je ne sais pas si…..

« Je peux t'apprendre ! le coupa l'américain avec un sourire…j'ai tout mon temps et tu verras c'est pas très compliqué.

Ils se fixèrent et Neville sourit à son tour.

« Alors je veux bien.

Harry les regarda à tour de rôle et secoua la tête avec amusement.

« Ces deux-là vont bien s'entendre ! pensa t-il.

« Tiens, tiens, tiens ! fit nonchalamment Draco qui venait d'arriver et se dirigea vers son brun…..le petit Gryffi.

« Le petit quoi ? s'étonna Drew.

Harry enlaça son blond qui lui posa un baiser sur les lèvres puis se tourna vers l'américain.

« Gryffondor ! dit-il….c'était…..euh…une bande d'étudiants de notre collège qui s'était appelée comme ça et on en faisait partie.

« Ouai ! s'amusa Draco…..et il y avait aussi les Serpentards….les meilleurs.

« Ah d'accord ! fit Drew…..en Amérique aussi on a plein de ces bandes qui portent des noms bizarres.

Le brun fut soulagé qu'il ne lui demande pas plus d'explications.

« Nev est notre nouveau serveur ! annonça Harry au blond qui haussa un sourcil et prit un air affolé en regardant le noir.

« Drew il faut absolument vérifier que nous sommes bien assurés en cas d'explosion, c'est vital.

« Pfffff ! soupira Harry en levant les yeux au ciel…..Drew ne fais pas attention à ce qu'il raconte.

« Bon ! reprit-il en s'adressant à Neville….il reste deux chambres de libres en haut, tu vas en prendre une…..viens.

L'américain les regarda sortit en souriant, il était ravit de son premier serveur.

**&&&&.**

Une dizaines de minutes passèrent puis un second jeune homme fit son apparition et Drew le regarda venir vers lui bouche bée, il était d'une beauté à couper le souffle et lui rappela vaguement quelqu'un.

Le nouveau venu s'arrêta face à lui.

« Bonjour ! fit-il d'une voix très agréable…je viens pour la place, c'est Ronald Weasley qui m'envoie, je suis le frère de Jenny et j'ai beaucoup d'expérience comme serveur.

« Le frère de Jenny ! s'exclama Drew qui sourit au souvenir de la petite serveuse très sympathique, contrairement à sa sœur qui était blonde lui était brun, cheveux courts sur le haut du crâne et plus longs sur la nuque, il avait de magnifiques yeux noirs en amande et son visage était d'une beauté parfaite qui dépassait de loin celle de sa sœur, il était de taille moyenne, fin, mais admirablement proportionné.

« Je me disais bien que vous me rappeliez quelqu'un ! reprit Drew après l'avoir détaillé….bien, si c'est Ron qui vous envoie vous êtes embauché, mais vous ne m'avez pas dit votre nom.

« Oh oui, excusez-moi…..Angel ! répondit ce dernier en tendant la main.

Le noir américain se leva, il la serra et lui sourit.

« Un nom qui vous va à la perfection.

**&&&&.**

Du regard Neville fit le tour de la chambre où Harry et Draco venaient de le laisser.

La pièce était toute récente et sentait le neuf, elle était spacieuse et agréable et une petite salle de bain très bien agencée lui était contiguë.

Il s'approcha du lit où il se laissa tomber en soupirant.

Il se dit qu'il allait être bien ici et que peut être il oublierait Severus, mais rien que de penser à lui les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

**&&&&.**

Harry et Draco redescendirent en échangeant baisers et taquineries et croisèrent Drew qui raccompagnait Angel à la porte tout en discutant sur le logement, et ils se retrouvèrent ainsi face à face.

Là le blond tout comme l'américain un peu plus tôt, resta béat devant la beauté du jeune homme qui lui aussi ne vit plus que Draco.

« Voilà notre second serveur ! annonça Drew en faisant les présentations…..il s'appelle Angel, c'est Ron qui nous l'envoie et c'est le frère de Jenny, il prendra la chambre restante à partir de samedi.

Les yeux noirs et gris plongèrent l'un dans l'autre et Draco sentit un désir intense l'envahir tandis que son regard descendait sur le léger sourire qui se dessinait sur les lèvres si attirantes de leur nouvel employé.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	14. Chapter 14

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 14**

**&&&&.**

Durant toute la semaine qui suivit Drew donna des leçons à Neville qui apprit très rapidement tous les noms des alcools demandés le plus souvent.

Le noir américain s'attacha vite au Gryffondor qu'il trouvait émouvant, surtout à certains moments quand son regard se perdait dans le vague et se noyait de tristesse, il avait comprit que quelque chose le tracassait mais Neville refusait d'en parler et se renfrognait dés qu'il tentait des questions, du coup il ne lui demandait plus rien, se contentant d'être son ami.

**&&&&.**

Le samedi suivant, jour de la réouverture, Angel revint bagages à la main et s'installa dans la chambre restante.

Ce jour-là Draco, qui avait longuement hésité, ne pu s'empêcher de venir faire un tour pour assister à l'emménagement du jeune homme qui avait occupé une bonne partie de ses pensées durant toute la semaine.

Il avait beau aimer Harry le nouveau serveur l'attirait comme un aimant et c'était bien la première fois qu'une chose pareille lui arrivait, si on ne comptait pas son brun évidemment.

**&&&&.**

Le jeune homme, qui rangeait ses affaires et lui tournait le dos, se retourna en entendant des pas et un sourire ravageur illumina son visage en voyant le blond qui entra dans la pièce dont la porte était ouverte.

Ils se fixèrent longuement en silence, ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots, ils ressentaient tous les deux la même attirance et savaient très bien qu'elle était réciproque.

Immobiles et à quelques pas de distance leurs regards n'arrivaient pas à se détacher l'un de l'autre, habités par le même désir.

« Je n'ai pas cessé de penser à toi! Souffla Angel.

« Je croyais que s'occuper du personnel ne t'intéressait pas! Fit brusquement la voix d'Harry qui était sortit depuis quelques instants de la chambre de Neville qui faisait face à celle-ci et se tenait sur le seuil, sourcils froncés, tout dans leurs attitudes et la façon dont ils se dévisageaient ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Draco brusquement sortit de son rêve éveillé sursauta et tourna la tête vers lui.

« Je voulais juste m'assurer que tout allait bien! Répondit-il en haussant les épaules comme si de rien n'était et en s'avançant vers lui...ne sois pas jaloux mon ange! Rajouta t-il dans un murmure tout en lui passant un bras autour de la taille.

Vaguement rassuré Harry lui sourit et à son tour l'enlaça d'un bras pour l'entraîner dans le couloir sans voir le dernier petit regard que Draco jeta vers Angel qui lui fit un clin d'œil accompagné d'un sourire.

**&&&&.**

Le soir venu, à l'ouverture, les serveurs étaient à leurs postes, Drew, Harry et Daco aussi, ainsi que Blaise et Ron revenus de Londres en fin de journée.

Quand ils étaient tous les quatre réunis ils partageaient la grande maison qu'ils s'étaient fait construire juste à côté de la 'Licorne'.

La salle se remplie rapidement de monde et Drew pour commencer fila un coup de main à Neville qui se fit assez vite au travail et finit même par le trouver amusant, il se mit à plaisanter facilement avec les clients et le noir américain qui restait près de lui le regardait faire en souriant.

Puis son regard fit le tour de la salle et s'arrêta net sur un homme qui se tenait non loin du bar, Drew fut prit d'un long frisson en le détaillant, il semblait comme en dehors de tout et c'était exactement le genre d'homme qui le faisait craquer.

Grand, large d'épaules, brun, teint très pâle, froid et mystérieux, semblant totalement indifférent et dédaigneux face à la foule autour de lui, son regard d'oiseau de proie d'une rare intensité et totalement fixe était posé sur...Il suivit la direction du fameux regard...Neville.

Neville qui lui ne s'en rendait pas compte.

« Dommage! Soupira t-il.

Il comprit que cet homme était la cause de la tristesse de son tout nouvel ami.

**&&&&.**

Harry et Draco qui étaient assit en compagnie de Ron et Blaise à une table un peu en retrait des autres et proche du bar s'aperçurent aussi de la présence de l'homme.

« Severus? S'étonna Draco...qu'est ce qu'il peut bien faire ici?

Question que tous se posaient.

Le blond se leva et rejoignit son parrain avec qui il se mit à discuter.

Au bout d'un moment leur ancien maître de potion quitta la salle et Draco qui croisa les yeux d'Angel fixés sur lui comme un appel et il fut incapable de leur résister.

Au lieu de revenir vers la table il se dirigea vers le bar sous le regard d'Harry qui devint suspicieux quand il le vit se pencher par-dessus le comptoir pour parler au trop beau serveur, qui lui répondit dieu sait quoi, en posant une main qu'il crû discrète sur celle que le blond avait posée sur le zinc, et que ce dernier ne retira pas.

Le cœur du brun se mit à battre la chamade, il connaissait bien cette expression sur le visage de Draco et il lui aurait fallut être aveugle pour ne pas voir que quelque chose se passait entre ces deux-là, il eut peur brusquement et un froid l'envahit.

L'homme qu'il aimait était attiré par un autre, cela ne faisait aucun doute et ça se passait là sous ses yeux, il eut envie de hurler et serra les poings.

« Non,non,non! Gémit-il en fermant les paupières comme pour ne plus les voir...pas ça, je ne veux pas le perdre.

Il rouvrit les yeux en sentant une main se poser sur la sienne, le visage de Ron se trouvait tout près du sien et il l'observait d'un air inquiet.

« Harry, ça va?

Le brun ravala les larmes qui montaient et lui sourit bravement.

« Oui!

Au même moment Draco revint avec une bouteille qu'il posa sur la table tout en s'asseyant, et vu qu'ils en avaient déjà une la rage envahit Harry.

« Tu comptes nous souler? Demanda t-il d'une voix sèche...où c'est ton excuse?

« Mon excuse? S'étonna le blond qui sourit et prit le visage du brun entre ses mains pour poser un baiser sur ses lèvres, ce que ce dernier ne lui refusa pas...pourquoi j'aurais besoin d'une excuse?

« Pour aller faire un tour au bar par exemple et pour parler à un certain serveur.

« Pas du tout! Répondit Draco sans ciller...j'ai juste crû qu'on avait finit la première bouteille...pourquoi c'est un drame?

Harry le fixa un instant, son amour mentait avec aplomb et rien ne se lisait sur son visage parfait, il était égal à lui-même et cela n'avait rien de surprenant, il n'était pas Serpentard pour rien.

Le cœur étreint par l'angoisse et la souffrance le brun se dégagea de son emprise sans le quitter des yeux.

« Je ne suis pas stupide Draco et je te connais! Rétorqua t-il amèrement, la douleur lui donnait presque envie de le frapper.

Le blond baissa le regard un bref instant puis le releva.

« Je t'aime Harry! Murmura t-il d'un ton convaincu, et c'était vrai qu'il l'aimait, lui et personne d'autre mais comment lui expliquer la force de l'attraction qu'Angel exerçait sur lui?

Il en avait la chair de poule à chaque fois qu'il croisait simplement son regard.

« J'espère que tu ne l'oublieras pas! Murmura le brun avant de se lever pour se rendre près de Drew qui continuait à superviser Neville...je l'espère du fond du cœur.

**&&&&.**

« Je crois que faire venir Angel ici n'était pas une bonne idée! Chuchota Blaise à l'oreille de Ron, il avait tout observé en silence et ce qu'il avait vu ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup.

Le rouquin opina, même lui avait perçut la tension qui régnait entre Draco et le serveur rien qu'en les regardant.

« Tu crois qu'on devrait le renvoyer? Murmura t-il.

« Ne vous mêlez pas de ça! Intervint sèchement Draco en les surprenant, ils avaient pourtant parlé à voix basses et Ron se demanda un instant si le blond savait lire sur les lèvres.

La musique n'était pas aussi forte que dans une véritable boîte de nuit et les gens pouvaient discuter plus facilement mais quand même.

« Tu préfères le garder comme employé et risquer ton couple? Répliqua Blaise qui réagit aussitôt.

« Occupes toi du tien et tout ira bien! Riposta le blond qui se leva en leur jetant un regard noir...c'est pas vos histoires.

Ceci dit il s'éloigna et quitta la salle en naviguant au milieu des danseurs massés sur la piste.

Ron posa la tête sur l'épaule de Blaise et une main sur sa cuisse.

« Tu crois vraiment qu'il va se passer quelque chose entre eux?

« Je n'en sais rien! Soupira le Serpentard en passant un bras autour de ses épaules...j'espère que non mais malheureusement ça m'a l'air bien partit pour.

Il y eut un moment de silence.

« On ne sait toujours pas pourquoi Severus était ici! Constata Ron subitement.

Blaise rit doucement.

« Bah! Si c'était important il reviendra sûrement.

**&&&&.**

Draco une fois à l'extérieur se mit à marcher au hasard dans la campagne environnante, il faisait nuit mais le ciel était dégagé et un beau clair de lune brillait, mains dans les poches et les yeux au sol il s'avançait sous les arbres.

« Peut être que Blaise a raison! Se dit-il.

Puis il repensa au moment où il avait été parler à Angel.

Il lui avait réellement demandé une bouteille en se disant que l'autre serait bientôt vide, mais au fond de lui il savait que c'était aussi une excuse qu'il s'était donné.

En réalité il avait ressentit le besoin de l'approcher et quand le jeune serveur lui avait glissé qu'il l'attendrait après son service en laissant la porte de sa chambre ouverte son cœur s'était mit à battre plus vite.

Il ne pouvait nier qu'il le désirait, autant qu'il désirait Harry.

Il ne savait plus trop où il en était, pourquoi l'attirait-il autant? était-il tombé amoureux?

Au fond de lui était-il finalement lassé du brun et de leur vie de couple?

Il poussa un profond soupir et se frotta lentement l'arête du nez, c'était bien la première fois qu'il se prenait la tête pour quelqu'un d'autre que son Gryffondor, jusqu'à présent il était le seul à lui avoir inspiré autant de sentiment.

Mais ressentait-il un quelconque sentiment véritable pour Angel en dehors du désir?

Que lui arrivait-il?

Il ne savait vraiment plus où il en était et il décida qu'il ne prendrait pas le risque de se rendre à l'invitation du beau serveur malgré l'envie qu'il en avait, et qu'une nuit de sommeil s'imposait.

« Ça porte conseil parait-il! Se dit-il avec ironie et il se dirigea vers leur maison.

**&&&&.**

**A Tout de suite!**


	15. Chapter 15

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 15**

**&&&&.**

**« **Tu t'en es très bien sortit! Fit Drew en parlant à Neville qui sourit puis se mit à bailler, il était 2h 30 du matin et la fatigue se faisait sentir.

La soirée s'était terminée il y avait une demi-heure et ils venaient juste de finir le rangement de la salle, Blaise, Harry et Ron étaient partit depuis un petit moment.

« Toi aussi! Reprit le noir américain à l'adresse d'Angel qui le remercia d'un signe de tête avant de se diriger vers le couloir pour prendre l'escalier qui menait aux chambres.

Il espérait recevoir la visite de Draco et ne se posait aucune question sur le fait qu'il n'était pas libre, il le désirait et savait, avec la haute opinion qu'il avait de lui-même, qu'il avait toutes les chances d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait, le reste ne le regardait pas.

Chacun pour soi, c'était sa devise.

Drew et Neville le suivirent.

**&&&&.**

Quand Harry entra dans sa chambre Draco était déjà couché et semblait dormir, sans bruit il se rendit dans la salle de bain où il se dévêtit avant de prendre une douche.

Tête basse il resta longtemps immobile sous le jet, le cœur lourd, après leur presque dispute le blond n'était pas revenu vers lui et rien que ce fait lui faisait comprendre que tout ça était plus sérieux qu'une simple brouille dû à la jalousie.

Ce n'était pas la première dispute qu'ils avaient, mais jamais rien de bien grave et Draco était toujours revenu se faire pardonner quand il était en tort, encore plus câlin et amoureux à chaque fois, sauf là.

Il étouffa un sanglot en pensant qu'il était peut être en train de perdre l'amour de sa vie et se lava rapidement.

Il ressortit de la cabine, se sécha, et enfila un pyjama avant de retourner dans la chambre.

Il se glissa doucement entre les draps et allongé sur le dos il se mit à réfléchir.

Il pouvait toujours virer Angel mais à quoi cela servirait-il?

C'était trop tard Draco et lui s'étaient rencontrés et si ils tenaient à se revoir rien ne les en empêcherait maintenant, qu'il soit ici ou pas, non c'était encore aussi bien de l'avoir sous les yeux même si il lui déclenchait des envies de meurtres.

« Qu'est ce qu'il lui trouve? Se demanda t-il...il est beau c'est vrai mais est ce que c'est notre vie de couple qui le lasse...ou moi?

Il tourna la tête vers Draco qui lui tournait le dos et observa la chevelure blonde qui brillait légèrement dans la pénombre.

Ses yeux le picotèrent une nouvelle fois en pensant que peut être le blond ne ressentait plus qu'indifférence pour lui et que ses rêves tournaient autour d'un autre brun.

Dieu que cette idée faisait mal.

Brusquement décidé à agir, il retira son pyjama et alla se coller contre le dos de Draco qui lui ne portait rien, il se redressa sur un coude et l'embrassa dans le cou tout en en passant une main sur son torse pour pincer doucement les tétons qu'il sentit durcir.

Il lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille et entendit la respiration de son compagnon se raccourcir tandis que sa main descendait le long de son ventre pour se poser sur l'érection bien dressée qu'il se mit à masser de la paume.

Il murmura son prénom et Draco tourna la tête vers lui, il l'embrassa lentement tout en frottant sa virilité contre les fesses musclées du blond qui gémit quand il le saisit bien en main et se mit à pratiquer un va et vient assez rapide.

Les gémissements de Draco s'intensifièrent et il se tourna complètement sur le dos.

Sans attendre Harry se plaça entre ses jambes qu'il écarta du genoux et se pencha pour le prendre dans sa bouche après avoir humecté ses doigts qu'il glissa dans l'intimité de son amour qui poussa de sourds grondements de plaisir en donnant des coups de hanches.

Quand Draco se mit à haleter tout en murmurant des mots d'amour il se redressa sur ses genoux et l'attirant à lui il le pénétra d'une brusque poussée.

« Tu es à moi! Grogna t-il en se déchaînant dans de puissants et profonds coups de reins.

« Oui, oui, oui! Répéta le blond les mains crispées sur les draps...ouiiiiiiii! Cria t-il une dernière fois tandis que l'orgasme le submergeait.

« Je t'aime! Cria à son tour Harry en se laissant aller dans un long soupir de plaisir avant de retomber sur le torse de Draco qui referma ses bras autour de lui.

Ils restèrent ainsi, silencieux.

Draco parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire, Harry parce qu'il avait trop à dire mais que tous les mots refusaient de sortir.

Ils finirent par s'endormir sans changer de position.

**&&&&.**

Le lendemain matin comme à son habitude Drew vint partager leur petit déjeuner en compagnie de Neville qu'il avait rencontré alors qu'il se rendait lui aussi chez ses amis.

Le noir américain s'aperçut rapidement que quelque chose n'allait pas entre Draco et Harry, au premier abord ils paraissaient être comme à l'accoutumée mais un malaise perceptible régnait entre eux, ils ne se taquinaient pas et évitaient même de se regarder.

La conversation se fit pratiquement sans eux et Drew jeta des regards interrogateurs vers Ron qui lui fit signe de le suivre à la cuisine alors qu'il y ramenait un plateau suivit de Blaise.

**&&&&.**

« Alors comme ça tu avais une liaison avec mon parrain? Demanda Draco à Neville qui parut gêné.

« Sérieux? S'exclama Harry en regardant son ami qui opina...depuis quand?

« Six mois! Répondit Nev les yeux baissés.

« Et qu'est ce qui c'est passé? Interrogea le brun avec curiosité...vous avez rompu?

« Oui! Souffla t-il.

« Pourquoi? Demanda de nouveau Harry.

Neville prit une profonde inspiration et se prépara à répondre, il savait qu'Harry ne le lâcherais plus jusqu'à ce qu'il sache tout.

« Parce qu'en six mois pas une seule fois il n'a été question de sentiment il vient il repart sans jamais rien dire comme si je ne comptais pas et que je lui servais juste de défouloir il refuse de parler et moi je l'aime alors j'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il pense réellement mais non monsieur ne dit jamais rien c'est trop difficile pour lui j'en ai eu marre ça ne pouvait plus durer comme ça alors je suis partit!

Il avait parlé d'une seule traite et s'arrêta brusquement à bout de souffle.

« Doucement Nev! Fit Harry en lui tapotant l'épaule...calme toi on a tout notre temps.

« Il s'en fout de moi.

« Pas tant que ça! Intervint Draco...puisqu'il était là hier soir pour voir si tout allait bien pour toi.

« Il était là? S'exclama Neville les yeux ronds.

« Oui!

« Pfffffff! reprit-il...c'est juste parce qu'il ne supporte pas que je lui échappe de cette manière...mais si il croit que je vais revenir comme ça, il se met le doigt dans l'œil.

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de rire devant l'air furibond et entêté de son ami.

« Tu es chez toi ici! Lui dit-il pour l'apaiser...restes autant que tu veux et prends tout ton temps pour réfléchir.

« Merci!

**&&&&.**

« Alors d'après vous il se passe quelque chose entre Draco et Angel? Fit Drew qui bras croisés et adossé contre le plan de travail, regarda d'un air dubitatif et légèrement sceptique Ron et Blaise.

« Il n'y a encore rien eut de concret! Précisa le Serpentard...mais ça ne va pas tarder.

Le noir américain secoua lentement la tête, il pouvait aisément comprendre qu'on craque pour Angel mais pas Draco, Draco possédait l'amour d'Harry et ça ça valait tous les Angel du monde.

Harry qu'il adorait était l'homme le plus exceptionnel qu'il ait jamais rencontré et le couple qu'il formait avec le blond était pour lui la référence absolue qu'il respectait par dessus tout, ce qu'il rêvait de connaître un jour.

Un peu comme les deux qui lui faisaient face, il ne les imaginait pas l'un sans l'autre.

« Non! Fit-il...Draco va se reprendre, c'est un coup de folie passager, la beauté d'Angel lui a tourné la tête mais c'est Harry qu'il aime, il va réagir.

Blaise enlaça Ron par derrière et posa son menton sur son épaule.

« Souhaitons-le! Dit-il.

Drew sourit en les regardant.

« Harry ne va pas le laisser partir comme ça! Dit-il d'un ton convaincu.

**&&&&.**

Justement pour Harry le problème se posa à son esprit toute la journée, que faire pour ne pas perdre Draco?

Déjà il fut soulagé de ne pas voir Angel qui était repartit à Londres pour aller prendre le reste de ses affaires, mais cela n'arrangea guère ses rapports avec Draco qu'il ne savait plus comment approcher.

Ce dernier ne repoussait pas ses gestes de tendresse mais le malaise qu'il y avait entre eux lui donnait l'impression que ce n'était pas naturel, comme si ils se forçaient pour paraître comme d'habitude.

A force de se poser des questions il se sentait complètement perdu et ne savait plus à quel saint se vouer.

**&&&&.**

Le soir venu il était au désespoir et ne se rendit à la 'Licorne' que longtemps après les autres.

Immédiatement il aperçut Draco près du bar mais fut soulagé en constatant qu'il était entouré de Drew, Blaise et Ron et que c'était Neville qui les servait.

Il ne ressentit pas l'envie de les rejoindre et en évitant de se faire voir il alla s'asseoir sur un tabouret dans l'angle du bar.

De là il observa son amour qui buvait son verre sans dire un mot, la peur de le perdre lui nouait le ventre et il était terrifié par le sentiment d'impuissance qui l'habitait.

Il était tellement plongé dans son observation qu'il mit du temps à comprendre que quelqu'un près de lui lui parlait.

Énervé il tourna la tête vers l'intrus en fronçant les sourcils et là toute sa colère retomba brusquement.

Des yeux superbes à la couleur indéfinissable le fixaient, ils semblaient verts mais ne l'étaient pas vraiment et le plus étrange c'est qu'ils paraissaient piquées de taches dorées, cela donnait un effet saisissant.

L'idée qui vint à Harry fut qu'il ressemblait à un chat.

« Vous êtes un habitué ici? Redemanda l'inconnu pour la énième fois.

**&&&&.**

**A tout de suite!**


	16. Chapter 16

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 16**

**&&&&.**

« Pourquoi vous me demandez ça? Interrogea Harry.

L'inconnu lui fit un grand sourire.

« J'ai bien crû que vous étiez sourd! Fit-il.

« Excusez-moi mais j'étais perdu dans mes pensées! Répondit le brun.

« Ah! Déception amoureuse je suppose?

« Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça? Demanda Harry.

« Un homme aussi beau que vous seul dans son coin et l'air perdu, ça ne peut être que ça.

Le brun ne pu s'empêcher de sourire et regarda plus attentivement son vis-à-vis.

Ses cheveux étaient d'une couleur tout aussi indéfinissable que ses yeux, un mélange de mèches ondulées qui partaient du châtain foncé jusqu'au blond décoloré, un visage au charme enfantin et qu'on avait du mal à quitter dés que l'on croisait son regard si particulier.

Il était de taille moyenne, très mince et plutôt bien bâtit d'après ce qu'Harry pouvait voir et l'ensemble donnait un personnage des plus remarquable et peu banal malgré ses vêtements propres mais usés qui dénotaient un manque d'argent certain.

« Je suis le patron de cet endroit! Fit Harry...enfin l'un des patrons.

« Mais c'est une excellente nouvelle ça! S'exclama gaiement l'inconnu.

« Ravit que ça vous fasse autant plaisir mais pourquoi ça?

« Mais parce qu'avec un peu de chance je vais boire à l'œil! Répondit tranquillement le personnage...c'est l'avantage quand on connait le patron.

Le brun éclata de rire devant son sans-gêne et sa désinvolture sympathique.

« C'est comment votre prénom? Lui demanda t-il.

« Harry!

« Comment vous connaissez le mien? S'étonna le brun.

« Euh non...c'est le mien.

« Vous vous appelez Harry vous aussi?

Ils éclatèrent brusquement de rire tous les deux, ce qui s'entendit assez loin et fit lever la tête à Draco qui fixait pensivement son verre.

« Harry ne s'ennuie pas on dirait! Fit Drew...si on allait le rejoindre?

Ron et Blaise opinèrent et suivirent le noir américain.

**&&&&.**

Harry les vit venir vers lui mais il remarqua aussi que Draco lui n'avait pas bougé et trois secondes à peine s'écoulèrent avant qu'Angel vienne se pencher sur lui.

Il les regarda échanger quelques mots leurs visages tout près l'un de l'autre ,et alors que ses amis arrivaient près de lui une colère froide le saisit.

Il ne pouvait tolérer ce genre de chose, c'était comme si le blond, qui disait soi-disant l'aimer, se foutait de lui sous son nez.

Ce n'était pas supportable et rester sans réagir n'était pas dans son caractère.

Si c'était vraiment le serveur que Draco voulait il allait lui laisser le champs libre, il refusait de devoir passer son temps à le surveiller, à se méfier, et l'entendre lui mentir à tout bout de champ le démolirait, cela deviendrait vite invivable pour tous les deux.

Alors si vraiment c'était ce que le blond voulait il valait mieux trancher dans le vif, et à souffrir autant le faire une bonne fois pour toute, seulement il leur demanderait de partir.

Ils n'auraient qu'à aller se réfugier à ' l'Oasis'.

Sans plus réfléchir, seules la colère et la jalousie lui dictant sa conduite, il descendit de son tabouret en poussant ses amis pour passer et s'approcha rapidement de Draco qu'il saisit par le bras, il jeta un regard meurtrier sur Angel qui recula contre l'étagère derrière lui et entraîna le blond dans le couloir.

Là il le propulsa contre le mur et le fixa d'un regard étincelant.

« C'est vraiment lui que tu veux? Demanda t-il d'une voix grondante...je veux savoir, et ne me ment pas s'il te plait!

« Harry je...

« J'ai compris, ne dis pas un mot de plus! Le coupa durement ce dernier en voyant qu'il ne démentait pas et n'osait même pas le regarder en face.

La douleur subite et atroce qui lui vrilla le cœur lui donna envie de mordre et il contint avec difficulté la fureur qui bouillonnait en lui.

« Puisque c'est lui que tu veux vas t-en d'ici! Reprit-il d'un ton que la souffrance rendait haineux...et surtout emmènes le vite avant que je le tue et toi avec.

Il tourna brusquement les talons laissant Draco immobile et tête basse.

Ce dernier ne savait plus où il en était ni ce qu'il voulait vraiment, il ne ressentait qu'un grand vide.

**&&&&.**

Harry retourna vers le bar en bousculant sans douceur tous ceux qui le gênaient sur son passage et se rendit derrière le comptoir d'où Angel le regardait venir avec des yeux remplis de crainte.

Le brun se planta devant lui et le serveur qui recula sentit la peur l'envahir, Harry avait l'air terrifiant et son regard vert fulgurant était dur à soutenir.

« Je n'ai jamais autant haïs quelqu'un dans ma vie que toi! Déclara le brun d'un ton mordant...pour la première fois je pourrais tuer sans aucun remord et même avec joie...

Harry s'interrompit en voyant Angel se coller encore un peu plus contre l'étagère, paniqué il se demanda si son patron avait déjà tué quelqu'un ou si c'était une simple façon de parler.

Le brun eut un petit rire moqueur mais surtout emplit d'amertume.

« Mais je ne me salirais pas les mains! Reprit-il...vas le rejoindre il est dans le couloir, vous avez cinq minutes pour dégager d'ici...ce temps écoulé je ne réponds plus de moi.

Sans attendre ni réponse ni quoi que ce soit d'autre il repartit la tête haute et se rendit auprès de ses amis qui devinant qu'il se passait quelque chose d'important le regardaient avec des yeux inquiets.

Arrivé près d'eux il posa une main sur l'épaule de l'inconnu qui portait le même nom que lui.

« Tu cherches du travail? Lui demanda t-il sans préambule.

« Ça ce voit tant que ça? Répondit ce dernier avec la bonne humeur qui semblait le caractériser.

« Si une place de serveur te convient tu es embauché! Fit Harry...et tu commences tout de suite.

« Génial! S'exclama l'autre Harry ravit...c'est mon jour de chance.

« Je ne peux pas en dire autant! Répliqua le brun qui se tourna vers Drew...occupes toi de lui, il peut prendre la chambre d'Angel qui ne travaille plus pour nous.

Il fit demi-tour pour repartir quand Ron le saisit par le poignet.

« Harry...

Celui-ci se dégagea sans le regarder.

« Draco et Angel sont partit ensemble...maintenant j'ai besoin d'être seul! Dit-il avant de s'éloigner rapidement.

**&&&&.**

Harry quitta l'établissement mais n'osa pas se rendre dans sa maison, il avait peur d'y croiser Draco en train de faire ses valises, il se réfugia au pied d'un grand arbre sous lequel il se laissa tomber.

Jambes repliées et front posé sur ses genoux il se mit à se balancer d'avant en arrière en gémissant, il avait mal à un point inimaginable mais aucune larme ne coula, sa peine était au-delà, trop profonde pour se résumer à des larmes.

Il resta là longtemps puis la fraîcheur de la nuit le fit se lever, comme un automate il se rendit dans sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit.

**&&&&.**

Blaise qui était partit à la recherche de Draco, mais un peu tard, ce dernier avait quitté la 'Licorne' dés qu'Angel qui avait récupéré ses affaires en quatrième vitesse l'avait rejoint, retourna près du bar où l'attendait Ron ainsi que Drew qui expliquait au nouveau serveur ce qu'il devait faire.

« Je crois que cette fois ça va vraiment mal! Leur dit-il.

Les deux autres opinèrent tristement, tout était allé si vite qu'ils avaient un peu de mal à comprendre pourquoi tout avait dégénéré aussi rapidement.

« Pfff! soupira Drew dont le regard s'arrêta sur Neville qui quelques pas plus loin semblait totalement perdu et venait de casser un verre.

L'américain s'approcha de lui et ce faisant il aperçut l'homme qu'il avait déjà vu la veille, immobile dans un coin et bras croisés il observait Neville avec la même intensité mais cette fois le jeune homme s'était rendu compte de sa présence qui apparemment le perturbait énormément.

Drew posa une main sur le poignet de Neville qui mal à l'aise et yeux baissés continuait de laver ses verres.

« Tu connais cet homme? Lui demanda t-il.

« Non! Répliqua le Gryffondor en fronçant les sourcils mais sans lever le regard.

Perplexe le noir américain comprit qu'il mentait.

« Mais pourquoi? Se dit-il.

« Embrasses moi!

La demande surprenante de Neville lui fit ouvrir des yeux ronds.

« Pardon?

« Embrasses moi, vite!

Drew fixa d'un air abasourdis le jeune homme aux joues rouge qui avait levé la tête vers lui et le regardait avec anxiété.

« Euh...bon d'accord! Fit-il avant de poser une main sur la nuque de Neville.

Lentement il se pencha sur lui et posa doucement sa bouche sur la sienne, leurs lèvres s'entrouvrirent et le baiser s'approfondit.

L'américain s'écarta au bout d'un instant et son regard se porta immédiatement vers l'homme sombre toujours à la même place.

Son cœur rata un battement en croisant les yeux d'oiseaux de proie qui maintenant le fixaient lui, Drew n'avait jamais vu un regard pareil, l'homme semblait contenir difficilement une rage sans nom et l'américain avait la désagréable sensation qu'il aurait pu le tuer sans aucune difficulté et sans même bouger de place.

Même si le noir ne se laissait pas impressionner facilement il dû reconnaître que cet homme avait de quoi donner des sueurs froides et brusquement des pensées saugrenues lui vinrent à l'esprit.

« Comment était-il quand il faisait l'amour, avait-il toujours ce regard aussi intense?...que ressentait-on entre ses bras qu'il devinait puissants?

Son regard se baissa sur Neville qui fixait Severus.

« Lui pouvait répondre à ces questions! Pensa t-il.

Neville poussa un soupir quand le maître de potion après un dernier regard fit un brusque demi-tour et sortit.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonjour à vous!**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et excusez-moi de ne pas y répondre, j'ai pas beaucoup de temps je suis en plein déménagement...déménagement + boulot...je vous dis pas le bordel lol.**

**En tout cas merci.**

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 17.**

**&&&&.**

Harry le nouveau serveur qui avait assisté à la scène du baiser entre Neville et Drew, baissa la tête en soupirant.

« C'est pas gagné! Pensa t-il.

Si le noir américain s'intéressait à l'autre serveur il n'aurait aucune chance face à ce dernier, il ne semblait pas venir de la rue lui.

Harry était venu plusieurs fois d'affilées dans ce bar il y avait quelques temps de cela, tout ça parce que la toute première fois où il était venu, invité par un ami, il était immédiatement tombé sous le charme de Drew qui se défoulait sur la piste, il avait passé la soirée à le regarder et était revenu par la suite rien que pour lui, enfin quand il avait la chance de trouver quelqu'un pour l'emmener.

A ce moment-là il n'était déjà qu'une espèce de vagabond sans un penny en poche alors il restait près de la porte pour le dévorer des yeux puis repartait.

C'était devenu son amour secret, celui dont la pensée lui réchauffait le cœur dans les moments très difficiles qu'il traversait.

Ce soir il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à entrer, il était si content que ce soit de nouveau ouvert et si heureux de le revoir qu'il avait osé s'avancer, malgré ses vêtements un peu élimés et ses poches toujours aussi vides.

Mais il ne le regrettait pas, sa vie venait de s'illuminer par un étrange coup du sort.

Il venait de trouver travail et logement, et comble du bonheur près de celui qu'il aimait.

C'était déjà miraculeux se dit-il, alors peut-être ne devrait-il pas en demander plus et se contenter de l'aimer de loin.

De toute manière que pouvait -il offrir à quelqu'un comme Drew?

Il n'avait rien, il n'était rien.

La voix de Blaise le sortit de ses pensées et il leva les yeux vers le Serpentard qui lui souriait.

« On t'a trouvé un surnom! Continua ce dernier en voyant qu'il avait son attention.

« Un surnom? Répéta Harry surprit.

« Ben oui! Intervint Ron qui se tenait près de Blaise...deux Harry c'est trop, on se mélanger.

« Ah...si vous voulez! Répondit le jeune serveur pas contrariant, il n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient...c'est quoi?

« Cat! Répondit le rouquin d'un air amusé.

« Cat? S'étonna Le serveur.

« Oui, parce que tu ressemble à un chat! Rigola Ron en enlaçant la taille de Blaise d'un bras...t'es d'accord?

« Je suis à vos ordre patron! Plaisanta le nouveau Cat, le surnom lui plaisait bien.

**&&&&.**

La voiture d'Angel se gara devant l'Oasis, sur un emplacement réservé, et les deux jeunes hommes descendirent du véhicule.

Draco n'avait pas dit un seul mot durant tout le trajet et devant son air fermé son compagnon n'osait pas ouvrir la bouche.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le côté du bâtiment pour se rendre dans l'appartement qui se trouvait au dernier étage de la boîte qui en comptait trois, appartement que tous utilisaient quand ils venaient ici.

Une entrée sur le côté leur évitait de devoir traverser toute la boîte.

Ils y grimpèrent rapidement et Draco ouvrit la porte.

Toujours sans rien dire et sans se préoccupé de son compagnon, le blond se dirigea immédiatement vers le bar en chêne et se servit un verre de whisky avant d'aller se laisser tomber sur le canapé.

Là, les yeux perdus dans le vague il avala son verre cul sec et le tendit à Angel qui s'était approché de lui mais était resté debout à le regarder.

« Un autre! Ordonna t-il.

Le jeune homme obtempéra puis revint vers lui et quand Draco eut prit le verre il s'assit à cheval sur ses genoux.

Avec un sourire il se pencha sur le blond pour l'embrasser dans le cou tout en lui déboutonnant lentement sa chemise, et il se mit à caresser très sensuellement le torse à la peau pâle.

Draco le laissa faire sans réagir tout en buvant son verre, à petites gorgées cette fois.

Au bout d'un moment Angel se redressa et le lui retira doucement des mains pour le poser par terre sans qu'il ne proteste.

Le blond se laissa faire aussi quand son compagnon se pencha de nouveau sur lui et s'empara de sa bouche pour un long baiser.

Puis Angel s'écarta au bout d'un moment et plongea son regard dans les yeux gris qui le soutinrent sans ciller.

Le brun sourit, Draco était à lui, il possédait l'homme le plus sexy qu'il ai rencontré et en plus il avait de l'argent, ce qui ne gâtait rien, bien au contraire puisque c'était ce qu'il cherchait.

Angel ne comptait pas rester serveur toute sa vie, il n'avait même pas l'intention de travailler dans quoi que ce soit, et pour cela il comptait sur son physique plus qu'avantageux pour lui éviter tout soucis et là il avait tiré le gros lot.

Perdus dans ses rêves d'avenir radieux ses caresses se firent plus précises mais il ne sentit aucun retour et il réalisa brusquement que le blond ne réagissait pas à ses caresses, il semblait lointain et le fixait d'un drôle d'air.

Il ne fallait pas le laisser trop réfléchir et Angel qui le comprit très bien accentua ses caresses, il savait comment s'y prendre pour faire perdre la tête.

**&&&&.**

Drew laissa Neville, que des clients réclamaient, tout en se promettant de lui demander des explications plus tard, et il se rendit près de Ron et Blaise qui trinquaient avec Cat.

« On fête quelque chose? S'enquit-il.

En deux mots le rouquin lui expliqua et le noir américain se tourna vers le serveur.

Il fixa les yeux si étranges et sourit.

« C'est vrai que ça te va très bien! Dit-il.

« Merci! Murmura Cat qui sembla brusquement intimidé et se détourna pour servir un autre verre qu'il lui tendit.

« Tchin tchin! Rajouta t-il en levant le sien.

**&&&&.**

La soirée, plutôt riche en rebondissements, s'acheva enfin et Drew montra sa chambre au nouveau serveur qui en fit le tour d'un regard ravit.

« Elle te plait? Demanda l'américain qui l'observait.

« J'ai tout perdu il y a quelques temps, une véritables série de désastres...amour, travail, logement...toute une vie! Répondit doucement Cat sans amertume mais avec une tristesse qu'il ne pu cacher...en dernier recours j'ai dû me réfugier dans un foyer d'hébergement pour sans-abris, alors je peux t'assurer qu'ici en comparaison c'est le paradis.

Drew le regarda avec étonnement, il dégageait une telle joie de vivre et une telle bonne humeur qu'il avait du mal à imaginer qu'il ait pu souffrir.

Cat sourit devant son air surprit.

« C'est dans mon caractère! Dit-il comme si il avait lu dans ses pensées...j'essaie toujours de ne voir que le bon côté des choses, autrement je ne pourrais pas m'en sortir...même si ce n'est pas toujours facile.

Drew lui rendit son sourire tandis qu'une bouffée de tendresse l'envahissait et il s'approcha de lui, levant une main pour lui caresser la joue.

« Je te promet qu'ici tu sera bien.

« Je n'en doute pas puisque je suis déjà bien! Murmura Cat qui ne bougea pas.

Un peu gêné par son geste impulsif l'américain laissa retomber sa main et recula.

« Et pour tes affaires? S'enquit-il.

« Tout ce que je possède tient dans une valise! Répondit Cat avec simplicité...j'irais la chercher demain.

« Bien...alors bonne nuit et à demain! Fit Drew en sortant.

**&&&&.**

L'américain regagna sa chambre et se rendit dans la salle de bain pour y prendre une douche, toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers Cat.

**&&&&.**

Allongé dans son lit et mains croisées derrière la tête, Neville songeait à Severus.

Pourquoi venait-il jusqu'ici?

Pourquoi l'observait-il de cette façon si intense sans venir le voir?

Si il n'avait rien à lui dire à quoi bon agir ainsi?

Lui il l'aimait et il aurait suffit qu'il lui parle enfin pour qu'il se jette dans ses bras.

« Mais non! Râla t-il...parler monsieur n'en voit pas l'intérêt...avec lui c'est histoire sans parole, le cinéma muet.

« Pffff! souffla t-il avec colère, avant de murmurer avec tristesse...je t'aime Severus mais moi j'ai besoin de mots, j'ai besoin d'entendre que tu m'aime aussi...autrement je ne reviendrais pas.

**&&&&.**

Ron et Blaise écoutaient derrière la porte de la chambre de Harry.

Aucun bruit ne s'en échappait.

« Il doit dormir! Chuchota le rouquin.

« Allons nous coucher nous aussi! Répondit Blaise sur le même ton.

Après avoir refermé la porte de leur chambre sur eux Ron s'assit au bord du lit, la tête basse.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour lui? Murmura t-il.

Le Serpentard vint s'asseoir près de lui et le prit amoureusement dans ses bras.

« Rien mon cœur! Lui dit-il...rien à part être là.

Le rouquin soupira en posant la tête sur son épaule.

« C'est horrible tu sais! Dit-il dans un murmure...ça donne l'impression que rien n'est jamais sûr, que ce qu'on croyait éternel peut en fait disparaître en un clin d'œil...ça fait peur.

Blaise qui n'avait rien à répondre à ça, se leva et le prit par la main et l'entraîna dans la salle de bain où ils retirèrent leurs vêtements.

Quand ils furent sous le jet réglé à la bonne température, le Serpentard se saisit du gel douche et se mit à savonner Ron qui se laissa faire en fermant les yeux, bras écartés et mains appuyées sur la paroi.

Blaise frotta lentement le tore et sourit en voyant l'érection bien dressée de son compagnon devant laquelle il s'agenouilla.

Il titilla juste le bout de la langue tandis que ses mains enduites de savon se glissaient entre les fesses dures et rebondies.

Ron gémit sous les caresses et donna des coups de reins pour l'inciter à s'activer.

Le Serpentard commença un long va et vient buccal tandis que ses doigts s'insinuaient dans l'intimité du rouquin pour le préparer.

Sous la double caresse le rouquin poussa des gémissements de plaisir, la tête rejetée en arrière il se mit à murmurer le nom de Blaise qui se releva et le fit tourner dos à lui.

Appuyé contre le mur Ron tendit sa croupe contre laquelle Blaise se frotta avant de l'investir lentement, puis il se saisit de la virilité du rouquin avant de se mettre à bouger, appliquant avec sa main le même rythme qui s'accéléra.

Tout comme leurs cris de plaisir s'intensifièrent jusqu'aux grondements libérateurs quand ils explosèrent tous les deux.

« Je t'aime Ron! Murmura le Serpentard en le serrant contre lui...ça tu peux en être sûr.

**&&&&.**

**A tout de suite!**


	18. Chapter 18

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 6**

**&&&&.**

Le lendemain matin Drew frappa à la porte de Neville qui lui ouvrit presque immédiatement, ils allaient déjeuner comme d'habitude chez leurs patrons et amis.

Ils cognèrent aussi contre celle de Cat qu'ils ouvrirent après avoir attendu une réponse qui ne venait pas.

La chambre était vide.

« Il a dû aller chercher ses affaires! Fit l'américain qui ressentit un léger pincement au cœur, il avait eut envie de le voir et regrettait qu'il ne soit pas là, puis une question lui vint à l'esprit.

« Comment s'était-il rendu à Londres?

'La Licorne' était à l'extérieur de la ville et assez isolée, il ne pensait pas que Cat possédait une voiture et encore moins l'argent nécessaire pour payer un taxi.

« Était-il partit à pied?

Cette idée le tracassa durant le court trajet jusqu'à la maison de leurs amis, c'était l'été et il faisait beau mais quand même la route était longue jusqu'à Londres surtout si il revenait chargé.

Il aurait voulut l'aider et si il avait su où aller le chercher il aurait prit sa voiture immédiatement pour le rejoindre, malheureusement il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

**&&&&.**

Aucun des deux n'avait aperçut la silhouette qui s'était glissée dans l'établissement dés qu'ils l'avaient quitté et qui grimpa rapidement et silencieusement jusqu'aux chambres.

**&&&&.**

Ron et Blaise qui étaient installés sur la terrasse ombragée les saluèrent et les invitèrent à s'asseoir.

« Comment va Harry? Leur demanda aussitôt Drew.

« Pas très bien je crois! Répondit le rouquin d'un air soucieux...il a refusé de se lever.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe avec Harry? Interrogea Neville qui n'avait pas tout suivit la veille au soir, Severus occupant beaucoup trop ses pensées.

Le rouquin se mit à lui expliquer pendant que Drew se levait.

« Je vais le voir! Dit-il.

**&&&&.**

Il entra dans la maison et se dirigea vers la chambre du brun où il entra sans frapper, certain qu'Harry ne lui répondrait pas.

Ce dernier couché dans son lit tourna la tête vers lui et le regarda s'avancer sans dire un mot, des traces visibles de larmes sur joues.

« Tu sais rester terré au fond de ton lit n'arrangera rien! Lui dit doucement Drew en s'asseyant sur le bord.

Le brun le fixa sans répondre durant un instant.

« Aimes moi Drew! Finit-il par murmurer...fais moi l'amour.

L'américain sourit, il n'était ni surprit ni offusqué par sa demande et il s'installa plus confortablement en se calant dos contre un oreiller.

« Viens là! Fit-il en lui faisant signe de venir dans ses bras.

Harry obéit vivement et vint se lover contre son torse, Drew lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

« Je ne le ferais pas! Dit-il à voix basse...parce que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux vraiment et tu le sais très bien.

Il se tu pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

« Tu es en colère, tu as mal et tu as juste besoin qu'on te berce! Reprit-il en joignant le geste à la parole.

« Il est partit Drew! Souffla Harry d'une voix pleine de sanglots...je l'ai perdu.

« Non, moi je pense que c'est toi qu'il aime...Angel est un coup de folie.

« Tu trouves que c'est une excuse ça? Protesta le brun.

« Non! Répondit calmement l'américain...mais c'est un défaut courant chez beaucoup d'hommes, ils sont capables de tout oublier dés qu'il s'agit de sexe, ils ne réfléchissent plus, Draco fait peut être partie de ceux-là.

Harry se redressa d'un bond sur ses genoux et le regarda d'un air furieux et indigné.

« Je suis un homme et je n'agirais pas ainsi...je ne pourrais désirer personne d'autre que lui.

Drew eut un petit rire.

« Je n'ai pas dit chez tous les hommes, heureusement d'ailleurs.

Le brun baissa la tête en la secouant d'un air abattu.

« Comment peut-on foutre en l'air l'amour pour un peu de sexe? Murmura t-il...c'était pourtant parfait entre nous de ce côté-là aussi...alors qu'est ce qui lui a manqué?...je ne comprends pas, non je ne comprends pas.

« Tu sais il est fort possible que Draco ne se comprenne pas lui-même...c'est peut être aussi une simple crise de lassitude, d'inquiétude, l'impression de s'enfermer dans une vie de couple trop pépère, Draco passe peut être un cap où il ne sait plus ce qu'il veut, et en fait Angel n'est qu'un détonateur et rien d'autre.

Harry releva la tête et sourit d'un sourire amer.

« Et bien qu'il le garde son coup de folie détonateur, je ne veux plus jamais le voir...voilà, terminé de chialer, il ne le mérite pas.

Il sauta du lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain en prenant un air et un ton jovial qui n'aurait pas trompé un aveugle.

« Je vais prendre une douche et après je vais faire un énorme déjeuner...j'ai faim! Cria t-il de la pièce.

Drew soupira et se leva, Harry allait faire comme si de rien n'était alors autant prévenir les autres d'éviter de lui parler de Draco, c'est tout ce qu'ils pourraient faire l'aider.

**&&&&.**

« Alors c'est pour toi que Severus vient ici? Était en train de dire Blaise quand Drew revint s'asseoir avec eux, ce qui lui fit dresser l'oreille.

« Qui est Severus? Demanda t-il avec curiosité en se servant une tasse de café...l'homme sombre, mystérieux et franchement sexy que tu ne connais pas? Rajouta t-il en regardant Neville avec un petit sourire moqueur.

« Oui! Avoua ce dernier dans un soupir et une fois de plus il raconta son histoire.

« Et c'est pour tenter de le faire réagir que tu as voulut que je t'embrasse?

« Rhoooooooooo! Fit Ron hilare...t'as fais ça Nev?

« Oui j'ai fais ça! S'énerva Neville...mais ça n'a rien donné, voilà!

« Mouai! S'amusa Drew...à part que si il avait pu m'atomiser sur place il l'aurait fait.

« C'est vrai? S'exclama Neville avec un grand sourire.

« Oh que oui! Certifia l'américain en opinant vigoureusement, puis changeant de sujet il les mit au courant pour Harry.

Ce dernier fit d'ailleurs son apparition, il vint s'asseoir entre Ron et Neville qui lui sourirent et lui servirent une tasse de café accompagnée d'un croissant.

Il y eut un silence un peu gêné que Drew rompit en parlant de Cat, sans dévoiler les confidences qu'il lui avait faîtes.

« Vous l'avez baptisé Cat? S'étonna Harry qui n'était pas au courant.

« Oui! Répondirent en même temps Ron et Blaise...ça lui va très bien.

Cela relança la discussion et finalement tous le jugèrent beau et très sympathique, ce qui fit plaisir à l'américain qui se traita intérieurement d'imbécile en tournant pensivement sa petite cuillère dans sa tasse.

Harry qui l'observait sourit.

« Tu as toujours aimé les chats n'est ce pas Drew? Lui dit-il moqueur.

Le noir leva les yeux et vit tous les regards fixés sur lui.

« Ben quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'étonnant? c'est des animaux superbes! Fit-il en haussant les épaules...vous ne trouvez pas?

« Si, si! Répondirent-ils tous en chœur avant d'éclater de rire.

« Drew! Fit Harry une fois calmé...puisque c'est toi qui t'occupes de tout tu devrais lui donner une avance sur salaire, je pense qu'il en a besoin.

« Oui tu as raison! Répondit l'américain en le remerciant d'un sourire...bon excusez-moi je crois que je vais aller faire un tour en voiture! Rajouta t-il en se levant.

**&&&&.**

Il se dirigea vers son véhicule dans lequel il monta puis après avoir démarrer il décida d'aller faire un tour sur la route de Londres.

Il allait sortir du chemin qui donnait sur la nationale quand il aperçut Cat qui marchait d'un bon pas, une valise à la main.

Drew sourit en le regardant venir et s'arrêter à sa hauteur, ils se saluèrent.

« Tu es allé à Londres à pied?

« Bien sûr que non! S'esclaffa le jeune homme en pouffant de rire...mes chaussures n'auraient pas résisté à un tel traitement et moi non plus, j'ai fais du stop.

L'américain fronça les sourcils, il n'aimait pas ça.

« Ce n'est pas très prudent, alors la prochaine fois que tu veux aller en ville dis le moi je t'y emmènerais!

Cat pencha la tête sur le côté en souriant et le fixa de son regard étrange qui fit brusquement s'accélérer le rythme cardiaque de Drew.

« Tu t'inquiètes pour moi?

« Montes! Grommela l'américain gêné...on retourne à Londres faire quelques achats.

Cat avec sa bonne humeur habituelle obéit sans discuter et sans même demander pourquoi.

**&&&&.**

« Vous n'avez pas l'impression que notre ricain est un peu amoureux? Plaisanta Blaise alors qu'ils finissaient de déjeuner.

« Ce serait bien pour lui! Répondit Ron qui posa sa tête contre son épaule et glissa une de ses mains dans la sienne en entrelaçant tendrement leurs doigts...il mérite de trouver quelqu'un de bien.

Il se souvint du seul moment qu'il avait passé dans les bras de l'américain et sourit à ce souvenir, c'était presque dans une autre vie.

Harry qui ne disait rien se leva brusquement et retourna rapidement dans sa chambre, il y avait trop d'amour dans l'air, ça lui faisait mal et lui rappelait trop douloureusement qu'il y avait quelques heures à peine il était l'homme le plus heureux du monde et était persuadé que c'était pour toujours.

Penser que jamais plus il ne sentirait les bras de Draco autour de lui lui était intolérable et son cœur lui donnait l'impression de vouloir éclater sous la souffrance qu'il ressentait.

« Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi! Gémit-il en se laissant tomber sur son lit...je t'aime Draco, je t'aime tant!

Les larmes qui restaient bloquées depuis la veille coulèrent enfin, silencieuses.

**&&&&.**

**A tout de suite!**


	19. Chapter 19

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 7.**

**&&&&.**

Drew et Cat revinrent de Londres en fin d'après-midi et Ron et Blaise qui rentraient d'une balade dans la campagne verdoyante les regardèrent avec un étonnement mêlé d'amusement en les voyant sortir du coffre un véritable monticule de paquets.

Le Serpentars s'approcha de l'américain pour lui glisser.

« J'ignorais que nos serveurs étaient aussi bien payés, surtout quand on sait que ce n'était qu'une avance.

« C'est...c'est parce qu'il y avait pleins de soldes! Se défendit maladroitement Drew.

« Mais oui! S'amusa Blaise en voyant sa gêne...les soldes bien sûr, où avais-je la tête?

« PFFF! souffla l'américain en haussant les épaules avant de s'éloigner, le dos raide, pour rejoindre Cat qui était déjà partit.

Parvenu dans la chambre il déposa le tout sur le lit et regarda le jeune homme qui assit par terre déballait ceux qu'il avait monté avec un sourire radieux, cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne pouvait se permettre des achats.

C'était comme un noël.

Sentant le regard de Drew peser sur lui Cat se releva et s'approcha de lui.

« Merci! Murmura t-il en prenant une de ses mains entre les siennes.

« De rien! Répondit l'américain...c'est toi qui paye.

« Je sais très bien que mon salaire entier aurait à peine suffit! Dit Cat très sérieusement en le fixant.

« Alors...et bien...dis toi...que c'est un cadeau de bienvenu de notre part! Murmura lentement Drew prit au piège du magnifique regard dans lequel il était en train de se perdre.

Il dû faire un effort pour se secouer et retirant sa main il s'éloigna vers la porte.

« A plus tard! Dit-il sans se retourner.

Cat soupira, il aurait bien échangé tous ses paquets, qui ne contenaient pourtant que des choses dont il avait le plus grand besoin, contre un seul baiser, il en avait si souvent rêvé.

**&&&&.**

Drew ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et s'arrêta net en voyant la personne assise sur son lit.

« Fermes la porte! Fit cette dernière.

L'américain referma et s'avança jusqu'au lit.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là?

« J'ai faim, je n'ai rien mangé depuis hier.

« Ne bouges pas, je descends aux cuisines du restaurant et te ramène de quoi manger! Dit immédiatement Drew...j'en ai pas pour longtemps.

**&&&&.**

Drew descendit aux cuisines où les cuistots s'activaient déjà et demanda un plateau-repas au chef qui avait l'habitude de telles demandes, tous les employés pouvant manger au restaurant à leurs convenances.

Les menus du soir n'étant pas encore totalement prêts, en cinq minutes le chef lui prépara une omelette aux herbes, une assiette de charcuterie diverse, fromage et dessert.

Son plateau dans les mains l'américain le remercia et remonta dans sa chambre où il le posa sur la table à laquelle Draco vint s'asseoir.

« Merci Drew! Fit ce dernier avant de se mettre à manger avec appétit.

Le noir qui s'assit face à lui l'observa et s'aperçut que le blond avait l'air très fatigué et portait les mêmes vêtements que la veille.

« Tu m'expliques? Demanda t-il alors que Draco finissait son repas...depuis quand tu es là?

Ce dernier soupira en se levant et alla s'appuyer d'une épaule contre la fenêtre par laquelle il pouvait apercevoir leur maison.

« Dans les environs depuis 5 h du matin à peu près, dans ta chambre depuis que je t'ai vu en sortir, je sais que tu ne fermes jamais à clef et je ne savais pas où aller! Répondit-il à voix basse.

« Tu traînes dans le coin depuis 5 h du matin? S'exclama Drew sidéré...mais tu n'as presque fait qu'un aller-retour... je croyais que tu étais avec Angel?

Draco soupira une nouvelle fois sans répondre et se frotta les yeux, il n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil de la journée et là après le repas qu'il venait de faire une immense lassitude s'abattait sur lui, il se sentait sale et épuisé.

L'américain le comprit, il se leva et s'approcha de lui pour lui poser une main sur l'épaule.

« Tu aurais pu venir me voir tout de suite tu sais, ma porte t'était ouverte...mais pour le moment tu devrais prendre une douche et dormir un peu, on parlera plus tard, je suppose que si tu es là c'est que tu ne veux pas dévoiler ta présence à Harry?...du moins dans l'immédiat?

Le blond hocha la tête.

« Je ne suis pas très fier de moi et je sais qu'il le prendrait mal! murmura t-il.

« Y a des chances! Confirma Drew...mais c'est compréhensible tu ne crois pas?

« Oui! Reconnut simplement Draco qui se dirigea vers la salle de bain et se retourna sur le seuil une main sur la poignée de la porte.

« Tu crois que tu pourrais me récupérer des vêtements sans qu'il te remarque? Je n'ai rien emmené hier, tout est dans not...il buta sur le mot comme si il n'était plus sûr d'avoir le droit de le dire et reprit...dans la chambre d'Harry.

« Je vais ess...allait répondre Drew quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur Cat qui entra d'un pas vif dans la pièce, une paire de chaussures à la main.

« Drew y a eut une erreur...

Sa phrase mourut sur ses lèvres en voyant le blond qu'il ne connaissait pas et son sourire s'effaça, ils se fixèrent tous les deux.

« Que faisait cet homme dans la chambre de son américain? Pensa t-il.

Draco, surprit par le regard étrange et prenant, fronça les sourcils, il avait déjà vu ce personnage mais ne se rappelait plus où.

Le cœur serré Cat baissa les yeux, d'abord il avait crû que Drew était avec Neville pour finalement s'apercevoir que non et maintenant il y avait ce blond, c'était désespérant, jamais il n'arriverait à se faire une place dans son cœur.

« Je suis désolé! Dit-il doucement en reculant pour sortir...je ne voulais pas vous déranger.

« Attends Cat! S'écria Drew qui s'avança vivement vers lui et lui prit le menton d'une main pour qu'il le regarde.

« Tu ne me déranges pas! Lui dit-il dans un sourire.

Il se tourna vers Draco toujours immobile tout en passant un bras autour des épaules du jeune homme qui ne savait plus trop quoi penser, et l'emmena face au blond.

Il fit les présentations en expliquant comment Harry avait embauché Cat et Draco se souvint.

« Tu es celui avec lequel Harry semblait bien s'amuser! Dit-il.

Le jeune serveur, rassuré et heureux de sentir le bras de Drew autour de lui, lui sourit en opinant.

Le blond jeta un regard à l'américain et entra dans la salle de bain en refermant la porte derrière lui.

**&&&&.**

Une fois seul Drew se tourna vers Cat qu'il lâcha et qui le fixa.

« Je crois qu'il faut que je t'explique! Lui dit-il...c'est une situation un peu compliquée.

Le jeune homme ne dit rien et attendit la suite avec curiosité.

A la fin du récit très détaillé il sourit.

« Je ne dirais rien, tu peux compter sur moi, Harry c'est mon ange du bonheur alors je veux qu'il retrouve son amour...et je pourrais même t'aider.

« Comment ça?

« Pour récupérer des vêtements! Précisa Cat...je pourrais occuper Harry pendant que toi tu iras les prendre.

« Moi aussi! Fit une voix qui les fit sursauter et se tourner vers la porte qui était restée ouverte et où se tenait Neville qui était arrivé au début du récit et avait écouté.

Ce dernier sourit en entrant.

« Pour des comploteurs vous n'êtes pas très prudents! Dit-il...n'importe qui aurait pu vous entendre.

Cat éclata d'un rire clair.

« C'est la première fois que je complote, j'ai pas l'habitude.

Drew le regarda avec tendresse, avec lui tout semblait beau et amusant, il avait le don de peindre le monde en rose, il se dit que peut être tous les Harry étaient des anges du bonheur comme il disait, chacun à leur façon.

L'envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour sentir son corps contre le sien et sa bouche sur la sienne le saisit violemment et il revint sur terre avec difficulté

« Bon allons-y!

**&&&&.**

Parvenus non loin de la maison ils s'arrêtèrent sous le couvert des arbres et observèrent Harry qui se trouvait sur la terrasse.

Il était avachit dans une chaise et fixait le sol d'un œil morne, un désespoir presque palpable émanait de lui.

« C'est un crime de le voir comme ça! Marmonna Cat sourcils froncés.

« Oui! Approuvèrent les deux autres.

« Nev tu viens avec moi! Reprit le jeune serveur d'un ton ferme en le saisissant par le poignet...toi Drew tu vas dans la maison dés qu'on l'aura emmené.

« A vos ordres chef! Répondit ce dernier amusé.

Cat lui fit un clin d'œil puis avec Neville ils s'avancèrent sur la terrasse.

« Bonjour patron! Fit gaiement Cat...il fait un temps magnifique.

Harry releva la tête et malgré sa peine ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en voyant les deux jeunes hommes qui pour une raison inconnue avaient un air des plus joyeux.

« Ils ont bien de la chance! Pensa t-il.

« On a envie de faire une balade dans la campagne mais on connait pas du tout les environs! Continua Cat sur le même ton enjoué...vous voudriez pas nous accompagner? Ça nous éviterait de nous perdre.

« Arrêtes de me vouvoyer! Fit Harry sans répondre à sa question...j'ai l'impression d'être un vieillard.

« D'accord patron...alors tu viens?

Le brun eut envie de rire en le regardant, sa désinvolture naturelle et son air enfantin était rafraîchissant et faisait plaisir à voir, il ne regrettait vraiment pas de l'avoir embauché sous l'impulsion du moment et il se dit que si il était à la place de Drew il y mettrait rapidement le grappin dessus, il était unique.

« Aller Harry! Insista Neville...une petite marche avant le boulot te fera du bien.

Le brun hésita un instant puis se décida.

« Oui, pourquoi pas! Dit-il en se levant, légèrement ravigoté par leurs présences.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	20. Chapter 20

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 20.**

**&&&&.**

Drew les regarda s'éloigner puis s'avança vivement jusqu'à la maison dans laquelle il entra.

Silencieusement il parvint dans le couloir où se trouvaient les chambres et là il entendit des éclats de rires.

Par curiosité il avança encore un peu pour jeter un coup d'œil discret et aperçut Ron et Blaise qui couraient à travers leur chambre en faisant une bagarre de polochons, ce qui paraissait beaucoup les amuser vu leurs rires, ils ressemblaient à deux gosses heureux et insouciants et il sourit en les observant.

Les voir tous les deux le faisait toujours sourire, ils semblaient toujours être en parfaite harmonie, aucun doute sur leur amour ne semblait jamais les effleurer et il n'avait jamais vu l'un des deux regarder un autre que son compagnon avec envie.

C'était beau et surtout très rare.

Il recula sans bruit, pas tellement par peur d'être surprit, il savait qu'ils comprendraient sans aucun problème si il leur expliquait la raison de sa présence, mais tout simplement pour ne pas les interrompre.

Il se glissa dans la chambre d'Harry et ouvrit l'une après l'autre les deux grande armoires qui s'y trouvaient, ne sachant laquelle était celle de Draco et celle d'Harry.

Quand il eut trouvé il hésita sur ce qu'il devait prendre, dans le doute il saisit un sac de voyage posé au fond de l'armoire et y entassa divers vêtements, le blond n'aurait plus qu'à choisir.

Ceci fait il ressortit toujours aussi silencieusement de la maison et regagna rapidement sa chambre.

**&&&&.**

Draco, couché sur le lit en chien de fusil et vêtu d'un des peignoirs de Drew, s'était endormit.

L'américain le regarda un instant puis posa le sac sur la table avant de regarder l'heure à sa montre, il lui restait un peu plus d'une heure avant l'ouverture du bar qui se faisait à 21 h.

Il se rendit dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche et se changer.

Quand il ressortit vêtu de cuir comme à son habitude, Draco avait les yeux ouverts et se redressa.

« Tes vêtements sont là! Lui dit Drew en s'asseyant au bord du lit...qu'est ce que tu comptes faire?

« Prendre mon courage à deux mains et tenter de m'expliquer avec Harry! Soupira le blond de l'air du condamné à mort qui sait qu'il n'échappera pas à l'échafaud...en espérant qu'il veuille bien m'écouter avant de me tuer...et vu ce qu'il m'a dit quand il m'a jeté dehors je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

« Que c'est-il passé avec Angel?

Draco plongea ses yeux gris dans les siens.

« Rien Drew...absolument rien, je n'ai pas pu.

L'américain le fixa un long moment et le crû, autrement qu'aurait-il fait ici à 5 heures du matin?

« C'est quand il m'a regardé dans les yeux! Reprit le blond d'un ton pensif...il n'y avait rien de tout ce que je vois dans ceux d'Harry...c'était vide, si vide...il n'était pas lui...Harry! Murmura t-il avec un tendre sourire...ses yeux à lui quand il me regarde d'une certaine façon c'est déjà le paradis...ils expriment toujours tellement de choses...

Il se tu et eut un petit rire désabusé.

« C'est étrange mais c'est à ce moment-là que je me suis demandé ce que je foutais là...je ne le désirais même plus, c'était comme si brusquement je me réveillais et que je prenais conscience de ce que j'avais fait...et j'ai eu peur Drew, la peur de ma vie...je ne voulait plus qu'une chose revenir près d'Harry en priant pour ne pas l'avoir perdu...

L'américain sourit intérieurement, finalement Draco ne faisait pas partit de ces hommes pour qui seul le sexe compte, il avait perdu la tête c'est vrai mais il avait su réfléchir à temps, il avait eut besoin d'une remise en question.

Et son amour pour le brun avait été le plus fort.

« J'ai prit un taxi après avoir jeté Angel dehors! Continua le blond.

Là Drew ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« C'était pas un peu brutal?

« Brutal? Répéta Draco qui s'en moquait royalement...oui peut être! Fit-il en haussant les épaules dans un geste d'indifférence...tout ce que je voulais c'était revenir ici au plus vite...pfffff! je n'arrive même pas à comprendre ce qui m'a prit.

« Et une fois que tu as été ici tu as eut peur d'affronter Harry c'est ça? Et tu as tourné en rond autour de la maison?

« Oui! Avoua le blond en baissant piteusement la tête.

« Il va pourtant falloir que tu l'affrontes! Fit Drew en se levant.

« Oui! Répéta Draco.

**&&&&.**

Cat et Neville après avoir laissé Harry chez lui remontèrent dans leurs chambres tout en discutant, eux aussi voulaient se laver avant de commencer le travail et comme personne ne leur avait pas imposé de tenue particulière il décidèrent d'un commun accord, et en s'amusant, de se vêtir tous les deux de jeans noirs et d'un tee-shirt de même couleur, ils se dirent que cela ferait plus ensemble.

Cela faisait surtout plaisir à Cat ravit d'étrenner ses vêtements neufs.

Ce dernier après s'être préparé s'assit sur son lit pour attendre l'heure et sortit une vieille photo du tiroir de sa table de nuit.

Son visage devint mélancolique en regardant le jeune homme brun qui posait en souriant et il la caressa doucement du bout des doigts, son regard devint vague et il se perdit dans de vieux souvenirs tendres et douloureux.

Il n'entendit pas les coups donnés contre sa porte ni cette dernière s'ouvrir.

**&&&&.**

Drew entra dans la pièce et s'arrêta pour observer Cat qui paraissait à mille lieux de là, son visage était si triste et si doux en même temps que l'américain sans savoir pourquoi sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Il vint s'asseoir près de lui en le faisant sursauter.

« Drew?

« Qui est ce? Demanda ce dernier en regardant la photo.

Cat sourit doucement.

« Mon premier amour! Répondit-il doucement...il est mort il y a trois ans...un accident de moto...on s'est connu à l'orphelinat où on a grandit ensemble, après on s'était installés tous les deux dans un appartement à Londres...on avait chacun un travail, on s'aimait et on était heureux.

« Je suis désolé...mais quel âge as-tu Cat? Interrogea Drew qui se dit que sa vie n'avait vraiment pas été rose.

« 24 ans!

« Tu en parais 15! dit-il dans un sourire avant de reprendre plus sérieusement...tu as dit que c'était ton premier amour...y en a t-il eu ou y en a t-il un autre?

Cat bondit soudain sur ses pieds sans répondre.

« C'est l'heure! Dit-il brusquement...faut y aller!

Il rangea soigneusement la photo et se dirigea sans attendre vers la porte.

Drew déçu et intrigué le suivit.

**&&&&.**

Deux heures plus tard la salle était pleine et les deux serveurs travaillaient sans relâche, aidés par Harry et Drew, Ron et Blaise ayant décidés ce soir-là de se défouler sur la piste.

A un moment l'américain aperçut de nouveau Severus qui comme à son habitude fixait Neville de loin sans faire mine de l'approcher.

Subitement la moutarde monta au nez de Drew en voyant que Neville, perturbé par cette surveillance silencieuse, venait de casser de nouveau un verre.

Excédé il fit le tour du comptoir et d'un pas décidé alla se placer près du maître de potion.

Presque épaule contre épaule il croisa les bras en prenant la même position que lui tout en ignorant son regard noir et se mit lui aussi à fixer Neville.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment en silence puis Drew tourna la tête vers Severus qui en fit autant, ils se dévisagèrent.

« Vous comptez agir un jour? Demanda finalement l'américain d'un ton moqueur...ou vous comptez prendre racine?

Les yeux noirs de Severus flamboyèrent d'un éclat meurtrier.

« Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde! Siffla t-il entre ses dents serrées.

« Et bien justement! Répliqua Drew qui décroisa les bras et posa les poings sur ses hanches en lui faisant face...ça me regarde, vous perturbez **mon** serveur à le lorgner comme ça soir après soir, alors soit vous allez lui parlez, et il n'attend que ça, soit vous sortez...mais vous bougez, c'est clair?

Le visage de Severus devint aussi rigide qu'un masque de pierre et Drew eut brusquement l'impression que l'air autour de lui devenait plus dense et s'amassait en une sorte d'énergie dont il pouvait ressentir les vibrations, c'était étrange et un frisson d'angoisse le parcourut mais il ne baissa pas les yeux et ne recula pas.

Neville surgit brusquement entre eux et tout se calma d'un coup, l'air redevint normal et le visage de Severus qui regardait son Gryffondor, qui avait posé ses deux mains à plat sur son torse, s'était subitement adoucit.

« Reviens avec moi! Murmura le maître de potion qui oublia complètement l'américain.

Drew qui l'entendit le regarda avec étonnement, la simple présence de Neville venait de totalement transformer cet homme en agneau alors que deux secondes avant il le jugeait terrifiant.

Mais le Gryffondor secoua négativement la tête et laissa retomber ses mains, ce n'était pas ce qu'il attendait.

Il voulut s'éloigner mais Severus le retint et le saisit dans ses bras, il ne semblait même pas voir que les gens autour d'eux commençaient à les regarder.

« D'accord! Dit-il vaincu...je t'aime et je te le répèterais dix fois par jour si tu veux...mais reviens.

Neville lui passa les bras autour du cou en souriant, il y avait beaucoup d'autre choses à régler mais c'était déjà un pas énorme.

Il noua ses mains autour de la nuque de Severus et ferma les yeux avec bonheur quand sa bouche avide prit la sienne.

Drew repartit derrière le comptoir, content mais en se demandant quand même si il ne venait pas de perdre un serveur, l'idée qu'il allait devoir en chercher un autre lui donna envie de s'arracher les cheveux.

Mais Neville qui revint un moment plus tard avec un air des plus heureux, Severus s'accoudant au zinc, le rassura, il avait décidé de garder son travail.

**&&&&.**

**A tout de suite!**


	21. Chapter 21

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 21.**

**&&&&.**

Harry qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du comptoir, en compagnie de Cat qu'il aidait, et qui avait assisté de loin à la scène entre Drew, Severus et Neville fut content que tout se termine bien, connaissant le maître de potion et l'importance toute relative qu'il accordait aux Moldu, l'espace d'un instant il avait craint pour l'américain.

Rassuré il reporta son attention sur Cat.

Ce dernier plaisantait avec les clients qu'il servait mais le brun remarqua qu'il jetait de fréquents coups d'œil vers l'endroit où se tenait Drew qui parlait à Neville, ce qui le fit sourire d'un air mélancolique.

« C'est toujours beau le début d'une histoire d'amour! Pensa t-il, mais les clients affluant il se secoua et se remit au travail.

Yeux baissés il servait le verre qu'on venait de lui demander quand il sentit quelqu'un qui venait de s'arrêter près de lui, il leva la tête en la tournant et croisa le regard de Draco.

Il s'immobilisa net et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« Bonsoir Harry! Fit le blond tout juste assez fort pour qu'il entende.

Sur le coup le brun trop surprit ne sut comment réagir, sans répondre il détourna la tête pour finir ce qu'il était en train de faire et une fois qu'il eut donné son verre au client, ce qui lui laissa le temps de calmer les battements désordonnés de son cœur qui s'était brutalement emballé quand il avait croisé le regard gris.

Là il se tourna de nouveau vers Draco.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici? Demanda t-il d'un ton aussi glacial que ses yeux...tu as oublié quelque chose?

« Oui! Répondit nettement le blond qui tremblait intérieurement, c'était difficile de voir son amour le regarder comme à l'époque où ils étaient ennemis.

« Alors prends le et repars d'où tu viens! Fit sèchement Harry.

« Je ne peux pas!

Le brun haussa un sourcil perplexe.

« Et pourquoi ça?

« Parce que c'est mon cœur que j'ai laissé ici et ça je ne peux plus le reprendre, c'est trop tard, c'est toi qui le détient et tu ne peux rien faire contre ça...même si tu voulais me le rendre.

Draco n'avait pas réfléchit aux paroles qu'il venait de prononcer, c'était sortit naturellement et très simplement en le fixant bien droit dans les yeux, et Harry dont le cœur s'emballa de nouveau ne trouva rien à répondre, Draco paraissait si sincère.

Mais une fois de plus la douleur le vrilla en songeant avec quelle facilité il était capable de lui mentir.

« Je ne dois pas me laisser avoir! Se dit-il.

L'appel d'un client lui permit de s'éloigner du blond un instant, mais le répit fut de courte durée, il chercha Cat du regard comme pour l'appeler au secours parce qu'il se sentait trop faible face à Draco mais ce dernier était partit rejoindre Drew et Neville dés qu'il avait vu le blond.

« Harry! Murmura ce dernier qui s'était approché et sa voix à l'intonation si douce et suppliante fit frémir Harry qui eut envie de se jeter dans ses bras, il dû fermer les yeux une brève seconde en serrant les poings pour se retenir.

« Vas t-en! Gronda t-il en reprenant son contrôle, il ne voyait plus comme solution que l'attaque pour se défendre contre sa propre faiblesse, il était hors de question qu'il lui pardonne...fous le camp, et arrêtes de me raconter des histoires de cœur, tu n'en as pas... alors retournes auprès de ton Angel.

Draco tout en hésitant voulut lui prendre une main mais Harry la repoussa brutalement.

« J'espère au moins qu'il vaut le coup et qu'il baise bien! Grinça t-il volontairement vulgaire pour essayer de lui faire mal.

Mais le blond ne réagit pas et resta très calme.

« Je n'en sais rien du tout! Répondit-il posément et honnêtement, là pour tenter de retrouver celui qu'il aimait il ne jouait aucun rôle, il n'était que lui-même.

Sur le coup Harry, saisit, crû qu'il le prenait pour un imbécile, il l'avait quitté exprès pour ça et il osait lui dire qu'il n'en savait rien?

Une flambée de colère lui mit le rouge au joues et ses yeux étincelèrent.

« TU ME PRENDS POUR UN CON? cria t-il faisant se retourner vers eux toutes les personnes qui étaient adossées au comptoir et qui regardaient ceux qui dansaient.

Mais le brun hors de lui n'y prêta aucune attention.

« Je ne veux plus te voir! Fit-il avant de passer devant lui et de quitter la salle.

**&&&&.**

Ron et Blaise qui dansaient près du bar et avaient vu Draco parler avec Harry s'approchèrent dés que ce dernier fut partit.

« J'ignorais que tu étais de retour! Fit Blaise.

« Pas pour longtemps malheureusement! Répondit le blond les yeux rivés au sol.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe exactement? Demanda le rouquin qui ne comprenait plus rien...tu veux revenir mais Harry veut pas c'est ça?

« En gros oui! Marmonna Draco qui se tourna et se saisit d'un verre qu'il rempli à ras bord de whisky et qu'il avala cul sec.

« Ben c'est un peu normal! Fit remarquer Ron...tu t'es barré avec Angel quand même, alors tu peux pas revenir la bouche en cœur et t'attendre à ce qu'il te saute dans les bras...au fait qu'est ce que t'as fait d'Angel?

Draco éclata d'un rire nerveux qui surprit les deux autres, depuis la veille il vivait dans l'angoisse, il n'avait dormit qu'une heure et le verre qu'il venait d'avaler lui mit immédiatement la tête à l'envers.

« Je me fous d'Angel! Dit-il en hoquetant de rire...je l'ai viré Angel...y a rien eut avec Angel...rien! Termina t-il les larmes aux yeux, il ne savait plus si il riait ou si il pleurait.

Il se resservit un autre verre qu'il avala tout aussi vite suivit d'un troisième.

« Je veux Harry! Reprit-il, la tête lui tournait...Harry, Harry...et rien qu'Harry...mais lui il veut pas...Harry je t'aimeeeeee! Chantonna t-il dans un sanglot, jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi mal.

« Tu crois qu'il est soul? Chuchota Ron à l'oreille de Blaise.

« Je ne sais pas! Répondit ce dernier dubitatif, en général son ami tenait bien l'alcool mais là ça ne semblait pas être le cas du tout...je crois qu'on ferait quand même mieux de le mettre au lit.

« Oui mais où? Interrogea le rouquin.

Le problème fut résolu par Drew qui s'approcha et saisit Draco par le bras.

« Je l'emmène dans ma chambre! Leur dit-il en entraînant le blond qui se laissa faire, trop fatigué pour protester et tout juste capable de mettre un pied devant l'autre.

**&&&&.**

Drew recouvrit Draco qui s'était littéralement écroulé dés qu'il avait touché le lit et redescendit en soupirant, les histoires d'amour de ses amis lui prenait tellement de son temps qu'il n'avait même pas pu dire un seul mot à Cat, et dieu seul savait à quel point il en avait envie.

La réaction du jeune homme quand il lui avait demandé si il avait eu ou avait un autre amour l'intriguait et en même temps lui faisait peur.

Comment supporter que Cat en aime un autre?

Arrivé au pied de l'escalier il s'arrêta.

C'était étrange, le jeune homme n'était pourtant pas le genre qui le faisait craquer.

A part Harry, qui était du même gabarit, c'était habituellement plutôt le genre d'homme comme Severus qui lui faisait perdre la tête, jamais très longtemps ça c'est vrai, chez lui l'amour repartait aussi vite que ce qu'il était venu, sans compter qu'il n'était pas très fidèle.

Pourtant Cat faisait battre son cœur comme jamais ça ne lui était arrivé, là c'était totalement différent, plus profond, plus doux, plus tendre, plus...plus tout quoi!

Il lui était impossible de vraiment définir ce sentiment mais en le regardant il se mettait à rêver à des choses auxquelles il ne songeait absolument pas auparavant.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois en secouant la tête.

« Au boulot! Se reprit-il lui-même...arrêtes de rêvasser dans le vide!

**&&&&.**

Il allait entrer dans la salle quand il croisa Severus et Neville qui en sortaient et s'arrêtèrent en le voyant.

« Euh...je vais lui montrer où se trouve ma chambre, il est fatigué! Fit ce dernier les joues rouges.

« Ben voyons! Se dit Drew en réprimant une envie de rire, Severus avait l'air aussi fatigué que si il venait de faire une cure de sommeil de huit jours.

« Prends tout ton temps! Dit-il à voix haute en repartant.

En traversant la salle il s'aperçut que le bar était pratiquement prit d'assaut, à croire que tous les soiffards du coin s'étaient donnés rendez-vous en même temps.

Rapidement il se rendit derrière le comptoir et là il comprit.

Cat se retrouvait tout seul à faire le service et ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

Drew jeta un regard autour de lui et ne vit ni Ron ni Blaise, il se dit qu'ils avaient dû partir quand il avait emmené Draco, à ce moment-là il y avait encore Neville et n'avaient pas dû juger utile de rester.

« Quelle pagaille! Pensa t-il tout en se plaçant près de Cat qui lui fit un bref sourire avant de continuer à remplir les verres qu'on lui réclamait à grands cris.

Drew s'y mit aussi en se disant que la discussion qu'il aurait voulut avoir avoir son chat n'était pas pour de suite, même pas la peine d'essayer d'échanger un mot au milieu de ce brouhaha.

**&&&&.**

Neville fit entrer Severus et referma la porte.

Il s'avança vers le maître de potion immobile au milieu de la pièce et posant une main sur son torse il le fit reculer jusqu'au lit sur lequel ce dernier s'assit.

Neville resta debout et se plaça entre ses cuisses, il l'agrippa par les cheveux et les tira en arrière pour qu'il lève la tête vers lui.

Il plongea son regard dans les yeux noirs pour le moment expectatif.

« Je veux qu'à partir de maintenant tu me dises tout! Dit-il...je ne veux plus te voir partir sans savoir où tu vas.

Un léger sourire joua sur les lèvres de Severus.

« C'est pire que l'inquisition! Fit-il.

« Oui! Admit Neville qui pouffa ...et j'en serais le grand maître.

**&&&&.**

**A tout de suite!**


	22. Chapter 22

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 10.**

**&&&&.**

Severus posa les mains sur les fesses de Neville qui redevint sérieux.

« Je veux qu'on se parle de tout, je veux savoir ce que tu fais la journée.

Le maître de potion haussa un sourcil puis fit mine de réfléchir.

« Et bien vois-tu, pour commencer je donne des cours à des élèves tous aussi nuls les uns que les autres dans une école qui s'appelle Poudlard...ce qui me prend la tête et pas mal de temps il faut bien l'avouer!

« Crétin! Fit Neville en se penchant pour poser un baiser sur ses lèvres...ça je sais.

« C'est le seul endroit où je vais quand je ne suis pas avec toi! Murmura Severus en caressant doucement les fesses du Gryffondor avant de se mettre à le déshabiller.

Ce dernier toujours debout devant lui se laissa faire et se retrouva nu en un rien de temps.

« Et... je... te... signale... au passage! Reprit le maître de potion qui s'interrompait pour donner de petits coups de langue sur le torse de son compagnon dont la respiration s'accéléra et qui s'accrocha à ses épaules...que...tu...as refusé...de venir...y vivre...avec moi...

Il se tu complètement pour engloutir la virilité tendue du Gryffondor qui gémit de plaisir sous les va et viens de la bouche chaude et humide.

« Parce que c'est trop lugubre et que tu m'avais pas dit que tu m'aimais! Souffla t-il les yeux fermés avant de pousser un léger cri en sentant les doigts pénétrer son intimité.

Severus le relâcha sans cesser le mouvement de ses doigts et leva la tête pour le regarder.

« Ça me semblait évident pourtant!

Neville le repoussa en arrière pour qu'il s'allonge et s'agenouilla entre ses cuisses, il lui défit la fermeture de son pantalon sans le quitter des yeux.

« Pour toi les mots n'ont peut être pas d'importance! Dit-il doucement tout en dégageant l'érection conséquente du maître de potion qu'il caressa lentement...mais pour moi oui.

Il passa la langue sur toute la longueur de la virilité palpitante et Severus se cambra en poussant un grognement de plaisir.

« Je ne te ferais pas... de roman non plus! Gémit-il tandis que Neville s'activait sur lui.

Ce dernier sans répondre se releva et vint s'asseoir sur l'érection contre laquelle il se frotta lentement.

« Mmm ouiii! Soupira le maître de potion en le saisissant par les hanches...et le prochain que tu embrasses est un homme mort!

Neville s'empala d'une poussée en souriant et commença un mouvement d'avant en arrière avant de se redresser légèrement pour laisser bouger Severus qui se mit à donner des coups de reins rapides tout en caressant d'une main la virilité de son compagnon qui explosa brusquement en criant son nom.

Ce faisant il se rassit brutalement et le maître de potion s'enfonça profondément en lui, ce qui déclencha son orgasme qu'il cria à son tour.

Neville essoufflé et souriant s'affala sur le torse large et accueillant dans un soupir de bien-être.

« Dire je t'aime, c'est déjà tout un roman! Murmura t-il.

Severus l'entoura de ses bras et le serra.

« Je t'aime!

**&&&&.**

Quand la salle commença à se vider Drew s'approcha de Cat qui essuyait et rangeait les verres qu'il venait de laver, ils n'avaient pratiquement pas échangé une parole durant toute la soirée et il s'aperçut que le serveur avait l'air complètement épuisé.

Il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas eut une minute de répit et ses jambes pesaient comme du plomb. L'américain le prit par le bras pour le stopper.

Le jeune homme surprit leva sur lui des yeux rouges de fatigue et lui sourit.

« Heureusement qu'on a bientôt finit...autrement je crois que je vais finir par m'écrouler derrière le comptoir.

« Montes et vas te coucher! Lui dit Drew en lui retirant doucement des mains le torchon qu'il tenait...pour une fois on rangera demain matin.

« Et toi ? S'inquiéta Cat.

« Je vais fermer et je monte aussi! Mentit l'américain...aller vas dormir tu en as bien besoin.

Cat opina sans protester, il ne rêvait plus que de son lit, il traversa la salle à pas lents et disparut aux yeux de Drew qui alla fermer à clé la porte principale dés que le dernier client retardaire fut sortit.

Il retourna derrière le bar et se fit un café, malgré sa lassitude il n'avait pas sommeil et en plus Draco occupait son lit.

Il bu sa tasse et se mit à ranger.

Le silence qui régnait maintenant était impressionnant après des heures de bruit continuel, il avait la sensation assez déroutante et légèrement angoissante d'être seul au monde et pour meubler ce vide qu'il jugeait intersidéral il se mit à chantonner tout en balayant la salle.

Il se mit à tournoyer avec son balai au rythme de sa chanson quand tout à coup il se retrouva face à Harry qui souriait en le regardant.

Sur le coup il fit un bond en arrière tout comme son cœur en fit un dans sa poitrine.

« Harry! s'exclama t-il...pffffff tu veux me tuer ou quoi? t'as faillit me faire faire une crise cardiaque!

« Désolé! S'excusa le brun...comment ça ce fait que tu sois seul?...enfin en compagnie de ton balai.

« Et toi comment ça ce fait que tu sois là au milieu de la nuit?

« Je n'arrive pas à dormir! Répondit Harry en allant s'asseoir sur un tabouret...tu peux me faire un café?

« C'est pas bon pour les insomnies! Répliqua Drew tout en passant derrière le comptoir pour lui en faire un.

Le brun posa ses coudes sur le zinc en soupirant et se prit la tête entre les mains en glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

« Pourquoi je perds toujours les gens que j'aime? Souffla t-il avec abattement.

« Tu n'as pas perdu Draco, il est toujours là si ça t'intéresse...dans ma chambre pour être précis! Dit l'américain en posant une tasse fumante devant lui.

Harry ne répondit pas et prit un soin minutieux à défaire le morceau de sucre de son emballage avant de le laisser tomber dans la tasse, puis toujours avec le même soin il fit lentement tourner la petite cuillère.

« Tu sais qu'il ne c'est rien passé avec Angel! Reprit Drew devant son silence...il t'a dit qu'à 5h du matin il était déjà de retour ici à tourner en rond? Il n'osait pas aller te voir.

La main d'Harry s'immobilisa mais il ne leva pas les yeux.

« Quel idiot je te jure! Continua le noir comme si il se parlait à lui-même, tout en nettoyant le comptoir...faire autant d'histoire pour un aller-retour à Londres.

Cette fois le brun releva la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

« Et Angel tu l'oublies?

Drew vint se planter face à lui et posa ses deux mains à plat sur le comptoir.

« En tout cas toi tu devrais! Fit-il en se penchant vers Harry...tu ne peux pas jurer qu'un truc pareil ne t'arrivera jamais Harry, il arrive qu'on ai besoin de tout remettre en question parce qu'on ne sait plus où on en est, personne n'est à l'abri, en plus il ne c'est rien passé entre eux, l'amour qu'il a pour toi a été le plus fort et il s'en est rendu compte à temps...alors si toi tu ne veux faire aucun effort pour surmonter cette crise, c'est peut être parce qu'au fond tu ne l'aimes pas assez.

« Bien sûr que si! S'indigna le brun...il est tout pour moi et tu le sais très bien.

« C'est bien de le dire! Rétorqua calmement Drew en se redressant...reste à le prouver...enfin surtout à lui!

« T'es vraiment chiant Drew! Grogna Harry.

« Je sais...c'est ce qui fait mon charme! Dit l'américain dans un grand sourire.

« Fais gaffe Draco déteint sur toi!

« Bah ça me gêne pas, y a pire non?

Le brun sourit doucement, c'est vrai qu'il y avait pire et puis il l'aimait son Draco, même avec tout ses défauts, peut être même grâce à eux d'ailleurs, un Draco parfait ça serait quoi au juste?

« Lui! Se dit Harry, se faisant les questions et les réponses...tel qu'il est là, même si quelques fois je le tuerais avec plaisir.

« Drew tu sais que je t'adore? Dit-il en quittant son tabouret.

« C'est normal! Se rengorgea le noir...tout le monde m'adore...enfin presque! Termina t-il dans un soupir.

« Tout le monde Drew! Lui lança Harry qui traversait la salle pour se diriger vers l'escalier...même Cat!

« Mouai! Marmonna l'américain pour lui-même...c'est vite dit...et puis je veux pas qu'il m'adore moi, je veux qu'il m'aime, c'est pas pareil.

Il regarda autour de lui en soupirant et reprit son rangement.

**&&&&.**

Harry ouvrit la porte de la chambre et entra sur la pointe des pieds, les volets n'étant pas fermés il y voyait suffisamment et il s'approcha du lit dans lequel Draco dormait.

Il resta un moment à l'observer pensivement, il était attendrissant et encore plus beau quand il dormait.

Il était revenu parce qu'il l'aimait, il ne l'avait pas perdu et à cette pensée Harry sourit, Drew avait raison c'était à lui maintenant de faire en sorte qu'ils oublient, autrement ce serait comme si Angel avait gagné.

Il s'assit au bord du lit et lui caressa doucement le front avant de se pencher sur lui.

« Draco! appela t-il.

Il dû s'y reprendre à plusieurs reprises avant que le bel endormit n'ouvre les paupières et ce avec difficulté.

« Harry? Marmonna t-il vaguement.

« Oui...viens on rentre chez nous! Dit le brun qui se releva et retira le drap qui le recouvrait.

Il s'aperçut que le blond portait toujours ses vêtements et il lui prit la main.

« Aller viens!

A demi comateux et les yeux à moitié fermés, Draco obéit et se mit debout en tanguant, il n'arrivait qu'à peine à émerger mais même mort de fatigue il aurait suivit Harry au bout du monde.

Le brun lui passa un bras autour de la taille pour le soutenir vu qu'il dormait debout et ils sortirent de la chambre, au passage Harry prévint Drew que sa chambre était libre et ce dernier sourit en les regardant.

« Une bonne chose de faîte! Se dit-il en bâillant...il est temps d'aller dormir.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	23. Chapter 23

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 11.**

**&&&&.**

Arrivés dans leur chambre, Harry déshabilla Draco qui s'était rendormit, ou plutôt qui avait continué à dormir dés qu'il l'avait déposé sur le lit, puis il en fit autant avant de se glisser près de lui.

Le blond étant sur le dos il vint poser doucement la tête sur sa poitrine avec un soupir heureux, il était là contre lui, il pouvait sentir sa chaleur, entendre les battements de son cœur, suivre le rythme de sa respiration, apprécier sous sa main la douceur de sa peau, il était là tout contre lui et ça c'était le bonheur.

Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit en se serrant contre lui, un bras en travers de sa poitrine.

**&&&&.**

Au matin quand Draco ouvrit les les yeux il s'aperçut avec stupeur qu'il était dans sa chambre, puis avec encore plus de stupeur que Harry dormait sur son épaule.

Son cœur se mit à battre violemment et il ne fit pas un geste.

Que faisait-il là?

Il chercha à réunir ses souvenirs de la veille mais peine perdue, ils s'arrêtaient juste après que le brun lui ai dit qu'il ne voulait plus le voir, le reste se noyait dans une brume épaisse.

Il ne voulait plus le voir, alors comment était-il arrivé là?

« Que c'est-il passé? Se demanda t-il inquiet...comment suis-je arrivé là?...Drew...j'étais dans son lit...peut être que la fatigue...je ne suis pas somnambule pourtant...

Harry remua et cette fois il crû que son cœur allait exploser, si le brun n'était pas au courant de sa présence et le trouvait là à son réveil ça allait sûrement très mal se passer.

Dans le doute de ce qui avait pu arriver la veille il valait mieux qu'il sorte du lit c'était plus prudent, le braquer de bon matin n'était pas de bonne augure pour une tentative de réconciliation future.

Très lentement il tenta de glisser hors de l'étreinte du brun mais ce dernier le suivit tout en resserrant ses bras autour de lui.

Draco s'immobilisa un instant, puis pensant que ce n'était qu'un réflexe dans son sommeil il refit une tentative quand il le sentit le relâcher légèrement.

« Arrêtes de bouger! Fit brusquement Harry en se redressant au-dessus de lui.

Ses yeux gris s'écarquillèrent en le fixant, le brun le regardait et pour la première fois de sa vie Draco ne pu absolument rien lire sur son visage fermé, il était pourtant toujours si expressif habituellement.

« Je...euh...je ne sais pas comm...

« C'est moi qui t'ai ramené ici! Le coupa Harry sans changer d'expression, il était tout prêt à pardonner mais pas trop facilement non plus.

Le blond continua à le fixer sans comprendre et il se demanda ce qu'il était censé faire ou dire.

« T'es qu'un crétin! Reprit le brun.

« Oui! Fit Draco qui le reconnaissait bien volontiers et n'avait de toute manière aucune envie de le contrarier.

« Un abruti de première.

« Oui!

« J'aurais eut de bonnes raisons de te tuer.

« Oui!

« Mais je t'aime.

Draco qui allait répondre oui une fois de plus s'arrêta net, et alors qu'Harry venait de lui dire qu'il l'aimait une tristesse immense faite de remord l'envahit et son regard gris se noya de larmes qui coulèrent aux coins de ses paupières.

Le visage du brun perdit subitement toute sa rigidité remplacé par tout l'amour qu'il ressentait.

D'une main il lui caressa les joues et essuya les larmes avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser doucement.

Le baiser devint vite fiévreux et Harry s'allongea entre les jambes de Draco pour mettre tout leurs corps en contact, se frottant l'un contre l'autre sans que leurs bouches avides l'une de l'autre ne se séparent.

Puis le blond le renversa pour se retrouver au dessus.

« J'ai eu si peur de t'avoir perdu! Murmura Draco avant de descendre lentement en parsemant son torse de baisers.

« Moi aussi! Souffla le brun dans un gémissement en crispant ses mains dans les cheveux du blond qui passait une langue gourmande sur sa virilité...viens! Rajouta t-il.

Il ne pouvait plus attendre, il fallait qu'il le sente en lui, c'était plus qu'une envie d'amour, c'était le besoin vital d'être unit à lui.

Draco se plaça à genoux entre ses jambes et le fit remonter sur ses cuisses.

La pénétration leur fit pousser le même profond soupir de plaisir, puis Harry tendit ses mains que le blond saisit pour l'attirer à lui.

Le brun passa les jambes autour des hanches de Draco et les bras autour de son cou, ils s'embrassèrent toujours avec la même fièvre tandis que le blond qui avait plaqué ses mains sous ses fesses le faisait monter et descendre.

Bouche contre bouche ils se murmurèrent tous les mots d'amour les plus fous qui leur venaient jusqu'au cri d'extase final qui les laissa haletants et en sueurs.

Ils restèrent ainsi se caressant et s'embrassant doucement.

« Pardonnes moi Harry! Murmura Draco à un moment.

« D'après toi qu'est ce que je viens de faire là? Sourit le brun en lui caressant la joue d'un doigt.

« Je te jure que jamais pl...

« Chut! Le coupa Harry en posant son doigt sur ses lèvres...comme Drew l'a dit, personne n'est à l'abri mais si on s'aime suffisamment on peut surmonter ces crises...et moi je t'aime comme un fou.

« Je t'aime aussi Harry, plus que tout! Dit Draco qui enfouit tendrement la tête au creux de son cou en le serrant fort...je t'ai déjà dit que j'adorais Drew?

Le brun se mit à rire.

« Comme tout le monde.

**&&&&.**

Drew se leva tard ce matin-là, et après avoir prit une douche il revêtit un jeans et un débardeur puis sortit de sa chambre.

En passant devant celle de Cat dont la porte était entrouverte il s'arrêta pour observer le jeune homme qui faisait du rangement vêtu d'un simple bas de jogging.

Drew qui l'admirait se dit qu'il avait la peau presque aussi pâle que celle de Draco et malgré sa minceur son torse était finement musclé et très bien dessiné.

Après une brève hésitation l'américain entra dans la chambre en donnant un léger coup contre la porte pour s'annoncer, ce qui fit se retourner Cat qui rangeait ses étagères et qui sourit en le voyant.

« Bonjour! Dit-il.

Drew lui rendit son sourire en s'avançant et s'arrêta face à lui.

« Je voudrais que tu répondes à ma question! Fit-il sans préambule...y a t-il quelqu'un dans ta vie?

Ses yeux noirs attentifs avaient plongés dans le regard étrange qui se déroba.

« Et bien...je...

Tête baissée Cat bafouilla puis se tu en se mettant à tirer nerveusement sur le cordon de son jogging.

« Réponds moi s'il te plait! Insista l'américain.

« Si je te le dis ça ne va peut être pas te plaire et je ne voudrais pas que ça gâche tout entre nous! Murmura le jeune homme, la tête toujours baissée.

Drew fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que cette phrase? Pensa t-il perplexe.

Il se rapprocha encore de Cat et le saisit par le menton pour l'obliger à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Expliques! Ordonna t-il.

« Euh...je crois que j'ai du travail qui m'attend en bas! Éluda le jeune homme en se dégageant doucement.

**&&&&.**

Draco et Harry, qui étaient venu récupérer le sac de vêtements du blond et qui s'étaient arrêtés pour écouter en entendant leur conversation, se regardèrent.

« Mais non, il peut pas s'en aller comme ça cet idiot! Chuchota le brun...c'est le moment ou jamais.

« Attends tu vas voir! Répondit sur le même ton le blond qui rapidement et silencieusement ferma la porte sur laquelle il jeta un sort pour la verrouiller.

« Bien joué mon ange! Sourit Harry en le prenant dans ses bras pour l'embrasser...ils vont bien être obliger de discuter maintenant! Reprit-il quand ils s'écartèrent.

« On viendra les libérer plus tard! Dit Draco en le prenant par la main pour l'entraîner dans la chambre de Drew.

Là il enlaça le brun qu'il embrassa de nouveau, il avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir se passer de son contact, ce qui rendait Harry très heureux, il retrouvait avec un bonheur total son Draco tendre et amoureux.

**&&&&.**

Cat, qui était arrivé à la porte, posa la main sur la poignée, l'abaissa et tenta d'ouvrir.

Un peu étonné par la résistance du battant il tourna la clé qui se trouvait dans la serrure.

Rien!

Il tira de nouveau sur la poignée qu'il secoua à plusieurs reprises, sans résultat, et se tourna vers Drew qui n'avait pas bougé de place et le regardait faire.

« C'est bizarre! Lui dit-il...mais je crois que la porte est coincée, elle marchait pourtant bien...tu peux venir voir?

L'américain le rejoignit en se disant qu'en effet c'était bizarre, il ne se souvenait même pas l'avoir fermée quand il était entré.

Mais au lieu de l'aider il s'adossa au battant en croisant les bras et en pensant que ce petit problème tombait pile poil.

Pour une fois rien ni personne ne viendrait les déranger et cela arrangeait bien ses affaires Cat n'allait pas avoir d'autre choix que lui répondre.

« Expliques moi ce que tu as voulut dire.

**&&&&.**

******A tout de suite!**


	24. Chapter 24

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 12.**

**&&&&.**

Cat lâcha la poignée et soupira avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, là il sembla réfléchir un instant puis se décida, résigné.

« Il n'y a personne dans ma vie! Avoua t-il en fixant le sol...après lui il n'y a eut personne, je n'aurais pas pu...avec lui c'était si beau et je l'aimais tellement...après lui je croyais ne plus jamais pouvoir aimer, jusqu'à ce qu'à il y a quelques temps...je suis tombé amoureux de quelqu'un qui est beaucoup trop bien pour moi... voilà.

« C'est complètement stupide, tu es parfait pour n'importe qui... alors racontes je veux tout savoir! Fit Drew qui sentit la peine l'envahir, le cœur serré il se disait que cela ne pouvait pas être lui puisqu'ils venaient à peine de se rencontrer.

Cat n'était pas pour lui et le savoir lui faisait mal.

Puis ce dernier s'abandonna et se mit à parler, sans le regarder, comme dans un rêve, et au fur et à mesure de son récit la peine de l'américain s'allégea et la joie l'inonda quand il comprit que le jeune homme parlait de lui.

A ce moment-là vivement il vint s'asseoir près de lui et saisit son visage entre ses mains, il sourit tendrement devant le regard anxieux et perdu que Cat leva sur lui.

« L'homme de ma vie m'avait trouvé et je ne le savais même pas! Chuchota t-il.

Son sourire s'agrandit en voyant le visage et les yeux de Cat qui devinrent brusquement lumineux, il irradiait littéralement de bonheur et Drew le renversa lentement en arrière sur le lit en se maintenant au-dessus de lui.

« Tu es mon petit chat, mon amour! Murmura t-il tout en se penchant pour prendre enfin sa bouche.

Cat posa une main sur sa nuque tout en répondant avec passion et de l'autre se mit à lui caresser l'arrondi de l'épaule à la couleur d'ébène.

« Je t'aime! S'avouèrent-ils tandis que les vêtements qu'ils se retirèrent réciproquement volaient à travers la pièce.

**&&&&.**

Draco et Harry ressortirent de la chambre où ils avaient récupérer le sac et s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de Cat.

« On ne les a pas entendu hurler pour qu'on leur ouvre, c'est que tout doit bien aller! Constata le blond en chuchotant et en tendant l'oreille contre le battant.

« Oui! Approuva le brun...je crois que tu peux déverrouiller.

Ceci fait ils descendirent l'escalier main dans la main et le sourire aux lèvres.

**&&&&.**

Ils rejoignirent sur la terrasse Blaise, Ron et Neville qui discutaient tranquillement installés au soleil sur des chaises longues.

Severus était absent il était à Poudlard mais rentrerait tous les soirs, Neville tenait à garder son travail, il se sentait bien entouré de ses amis qui étaient comme une famille pour lui.

Le maître de potion était d'accord aussi pour qu'ils occupent la chambre jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent une maison qui leur convienne à tous les deux, mais à dire vrai lui n'avait aucune envie d'aller vivre ailleurs.

Pour le reste Neville était aux anges, Severus ne lui faisait pas de roman comme il l'avait prévenu mais tous les matins en partant il l'embrassait et lui murmurait un 'je t'aime'.

C'était tout simple mais cela suffisait au bonheur de Neville.

**&&&&.**

Draco et Harry s'installèrent tous les deux sur la même chaise longue après avoir posé le sac dans un coin et Ron et Blaise qui partageaient eux aussi une même chaise se sourirent en les voyant amoureusement enlacés.

Tout était redevenu comme cela devait être et ils avaient même un ami supplémentaire en la personne de Cat.

Eux ne demandaient rien d'autre pour être heureux, être ensemble et avoir leurs amis autour d'eux.

Harry poussa un soupir de plaisir, la tête sur la poitrine de Draco qui avait un bras autour de ses épaules il était au paradis.

Il entendait battre le cœur du blond et sa respiration calme et lente le plongèrent bientôt dans un profond sommeil.

**&&&&.**

Un long moment plus tard ce furent des rires qui le tirèrent de sa léthargie, il ouvrit les yeux et s'aperçut que Draco n'était plus à ses côtés.

Il tourna la tête vers l'endroit d'où provenaient les rires et sourit.

Drew et Cat qui étaient là se faisaient gentiment taquiner par tous les autres, Draco inclus.

Cat était tout rouge et l'américain qui le prenait sans cesse dans ses bras pour lui donner de légers baisers répondait du tac au tac aux plaisanteries que Ron et Blaise ne se privaient pas de faire.

Ils étaient tous autour de la table sur laquelle ils disposaient les couverts et à les regarder tous si complices Harry eut envie de rire lui aussi.

C'était si bon de les voir tous comme ça.

Il croisa le regard de Draco qui vint immédiatement vers lui et le prit dans ses bras après s'être assit à ses côtés.

« Enfin réveillé mon ange? Lui dit-il après un baiser.

« Mmm! Murmura Harry en posant son front au creux de son cou...je ne sais pas si je dors ou si je suis réveillé, mais je voudrais que des instants pareils durent toujours.

« On fera en sorte qu'ils ne cessent jamais! Dit doucement Draco en lui caressant les cheveux.

Le brun releva la tête et le fixa.

« C'est promit?

Le blond sourit avec tendresse.

« Oui, je ferais tout pour, je te le promet...je t'aime.

Harry sourit à son tour puis se serra contre lui encore plus fort.

« Je crois qu'on devrait faire quelques travaux! Fit subitement le brun d'un ton pensif.

« Des travaux? S'étonna Draco...de quel genre?

« Et bien...tu vois ils sont tous en couple maintenant...alors on devrait transformer les chambres en appartement ce serait mieux pour eux.

Le blond se mit à rire.

« Tu as peur qu'ils s'en aillent?...tu veux tous les garder près de toi c'est ça?

« C'est stupide? S'inquiéta Harry en s'écartant légèrement.

« Non, pour Drew, Cat et Neville je comprends mais que tu veuilles garder mon parrain près de toi m'épates un peu! Plaisanta Draco.

« Ben il est avec Neville alors on peut pas faire autrement! Avoua le brun avec un petit sourire...puis tu sais dans le fond je l'aime bien quand même! Rajouta t-il.

Le blond prit son visage entre ses mains et le scruta longuement, il comprenait son désir et son besoin d'être entouré par les gens qu'il aimait, Harry souffrait d'un gros manque affectif depuis son enfance, il avait toujours peur de perdre ceux à qui il tenait et l'épisode Angel n'avait pas dû arranger les choses.

Draco eut mal à cette idée, il savait que le brun ne lui parlerait plus jamais de cette histoire, ce n'était pas dans son style de ressasser, mais lui ne l'oublierait jamais, cela avait été une bonne leçon.

Il posa longuement ses lèvres sur les siennes sans insister pour aller plus loin, juste le désir d'être en contact.

« On va leur poser la question! Lui dit-il...et si ça les intéresse moi je n'y vois aucun inconvénient.

« Merci mon amour! Murmura Harry dans un sourire.

**&&&&.**

Durant le repas comme promit Draco posa la question à tous, sauf à Ron et Blaise qui n'étaient pas concernés.

Drew faillit accepter immédiatement, l'idée d'aller s'installer ailleurs ne l'avait même pas effleurée mais il interrogea d'abord Cat du regard au cas où ce dernier aurait d'autres projets pour eux.

Mais celui-ci opina avec un sourire, il était bien ici, il y avait trouvé l'amour et tous lui faisait sentir qu'il était en famille, pourquoi aller ailleurs?

Neville dit oui aussitôt, lui aussi se sentait bien ici, Severus n'était pas là mais il savait pouvoir le convaincre, le maître de potion ne résisterait pas au grand-maître de l'inquisition se dit-il amusé lui-même par ses pensées et d'ailleurs il espérait presque que Severus soit dur à convaincre, juste pour le plaisir.

Harry, satisfait, s'installa sur les genoux de Draco et se serra contre lui en posant la tête au creux de son épaule.

« Il ne nous manque plus qu'un enfant! Lui chuchota le blond.

Le brun sursauta et se redressa pour le regarder.

« Un enfant? Répéta t-il extatique, ses yeux devinrent éclatants, pour lui c'était important d'en avoir et il y pensait déjà depuis un moment mais n'avait jamais osé lui en parler...tu voudrais vraiment?

« Oui, absolument! Opina Draco dans un sourire...un petit Malfoy-Potter, j'adorerais ça.

« C'est pas ce qui manque à l'orphelinat où j'étais! Intervint Cat.

Drew imagina immédiatement une ribambelle de Cat version miniature tournant autour de lui et éclata de rire sous les regard surprit de tous les autres.

« Tu n'aimes pas les enfants? S'inquiéta Cat pour qui en avoir faisait partie de ses projets futurs.

« Oh que si! Répondit l'américain en se penchant pour l'embrasser tendrement...et si ils te ressemblent j'en serais dingue.

Ron et Blaise se regardaient en souriant, vouloir des enfants était logique quand on s'aimait et eux aussi y pensaient depuis quelques temps.

L'idée n'avait pas encore effleurée Neville jusqu'à présent et même si en y réfléchissant il se voyait très bien dans l'avenir avec Severus tenant un bambin par la main, ce n'était pas dans ses projets immédiats.

Harry, heureux comme jamais il n'aurait crû pouvoir l'être, passa les bras autour du cou du blond et le regarda avec tellement d'amour que Draco se sentit littéralement fondre.

« Je t'aime... papa Draco! Lui souffla t-il dans un sourire.

**&&&&.**

**FIN.**

**&&&&&.**

**Merci beaucoup à vous toutes d'avoir suivit cette fic, pour la seconde fois pour certaines.**

**Je vais aussi reposter « Voyage, voyage » puisqu'on me l'a demandé.**

**Encore une fois merci à vous!**


End file.
